The Fight Continues
by Breann Hill
Summary: Seraphina is trying to prove that she belongs; not because of who she's related to, but of who she is. Training to be a Jedi Knight all her life, Seraphina finally achieves that goal. But soon afterwards, First Order soldiers arrive. And now, a new Sith lord is hunting Seraphina and her master, Dabir Aven. Can they stop him before it's too late?
1. Graduation & Escape

**Chapter 1**

 **Graduation & Escape**

* * *

Seraphina ducked as the three lightsabers passed over her head, first an amethyst colored one, then azure, and lastly, an aqua one. She glanced at her three opponents; older and more skilled than she. These Jedi Knights were part of her final test to becoming a Knight herself. She was all too eager to finish her training. The azure blade swung towards her. Seraphina raised her sapphire blue saber, deflecting the incoming attack that would have taken off her head if she had not had fast reflexes.

She used the Force to push her black haired opponent back. He stumbled and fell to the ground. The owners of the amethyst and aqua sabers advanced. Seraphina turned and ran. She weaved in and out of the surrounding ships as her pursuers followed her.

Despite being light on her feet, the man holding the amethyst colored saber pulled ahead of her. She slid to a stop. She was trapped. The brown haired man holding the aqua colored saber stood behind her and the blonde haired man gripping the silver hilt of his amethyst blade stood in front of her. They were much too quick and would catch her if she darted to the side. And yet, maybe she could use that to her advantage.

Seraphina feinted a leap to the left, causing her captors to move that way as well. Seraphina quickly moved to the right, confusing the Knights. She launched off of a nearby low platform, slashing down with her saber onto the blonde haired man. He raised his saber a little too late. The blade grazed his skin and he screamed in pain before dropping to his knees and grasping his shoulder.

Seraphina turned her attention to her final opponent. He charged at her and swept the blade towards her torso. Seraphina raised her sword and stumbled back at the impact. Before she could regain her footing, he attacked again, keeping her in a defensive retreat.

Seraphina was too busy defending herself that she couldn't strike. Finally, her opponent managed to graze her skin with his aqua saber. Seraphina gritted her teeth to keep from screaming but the intense heat of the blade burned her arm and a small cry escaped her lips. Seraphina switched her blade to her left hand and continued fighting, though the pain from her arm was becoming unbearable. At least the blade had not cut her arm off.

Her brown haired adversary continued to press her on, and Seraphina had no choice but to play the defending side. When he raised his sword, Seraphina saw her chance. She kicked the man in his stomach, sending him falling backwards, pain flooding his vision. As he tried to get up, Seraphina stalked forward, trying to ignore the sting in her arm that flared up her entire body.

Seraphina pointed her blade at her opponent's neck and he froze; feeling the heat from the saber. Her master, Dabir Aven, watched intently from nearby. "Well done, Seraphina."

Seraphina extinguished her blade and helped her older rival up. He glared at her with contempt, not used to be beaten by a younger challenger, much less a girl.

Seraphina tried not to notice the loathing look as she turned to her master. Dabir Aven stood and approached his apprentice. "You passed the trials, young one. You are now a Jedi Knight."

Seraphina grinned and bowed respectfully, but grimaced at the pain on her arm. "Thank you, Master."

Dabir glanced at the wound. "Come with me."

Seraphina followed her mentor to the nearby Jedi temple. Once inside, Dabir motioned for Seraphina to sit near a counter of herbs and other medicines. Once seated, Dabir began to tend to her wound.

He had once been trained in the knowledge of medicine. He was one of the only Jedi healers they had. He opened a clay jar and a horrible smell assaulted Seraphina's nose as she caught a glimpse of a thick paste inside the jar.

Master Dabir stuck three fingers into the jar. He spread the adhesive onto her wound, making her cringe at the pain. Dabir stopped momentarily before continuing the massage over the tender skin. Seraphina exhaled slowly as the pain subsided from a searing, burning abrasion to a less painful throb that flooded into the rest of her body.

Dabir put the jar down and picked up a bandage. He wrapped it securely around her arm. Seraphina tried to ignore the slight pain flaring through her arm.

Her master stood and exited the temple, leaving her alone. Seraphina replayed the fight in her head. Sighing in exasperation, she mentally scolded herself for being too overconfident. Her master had told her too many times that she was overconfident in her abilities and that someday, they would get her killed.

And, as usual, she didn't listen to her master. It was a rebellious streak in her. Many assumed that it was part of her ancestry as a descendant of the Skywalkers, but she didn't believe so. From what she knew, Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker did not listen to their masters, either. She knew that it was possible to gain control over this habit to disobey, but like most habits, it was hard to get rid of.

Seraphina shook her head to cast away the thoughts and walked outside, the sun blinding her for a moment. She looked across the plain of Coruscant. She had been born here on the planet and yet was raised on Tatooine. She spotted Dabir standing several feet away, watching the setting sun. Seraphina walked over to stand by his side.

He inhaled and then said, "There is a disturbance in the Force."

Seraphina strained to get a reading from the Force, but nothing reached her Jedi senses. "Can you tell what's wrong?"

Dabir Aven shook his head. "I do sense that there is danger in the First Order."

"For us or for them?"

"Us," her master answered. He turned his green eyes on the youthful Jedi. "The First Order is approaching. You know that means, don't you?"

Seraphina looked down. "Yes, I do." She sighed. The First Order had been hunting the Jedi. That meant they were to evacuate. While a Jedi was supposed to fight danger and not run from it, the galaxy couldn't afford to lose the Jedi again.

"How long will it be before they get here?" Seraphina asked quietly.

"Only a few short hours." Her master whispered. "The evacuation process will begin soon." As if on cue, an older Jedi, not a Master yet but much more skilled than Seraphina, ran up to the duo.

"Master Dabir, we are evacuating the temple." With that, he raced off.

Dabir waved for Seraphina to follow him as he swiftly walked towards a cluster of shuttles. Seraphina had to sprint after him before catching up. Above her head, two TIE fighters zipped by, shooting at several of the shuttles, causing them to explode.

"I thought you said they wouldn't arrive for hours!" Seraphina yelled.

"I supposed it would take hours." Dabir responded.

Across the topography, Seraphina could make out impending shuttles full of Stormtroopers. More TIE fighters screeched across the sky. As the fighters approached Jedi Master and apprentice, they fired. As red blasts raced towards her, Seraphina pulled out her saber, deflecting three blasts off her sapphire blade. Dabir stood back-to-back with his protégé and ignited his green saber, deflecting the shots that were aimed at him.

The Stormtrooper army drew closer. Jedis and Masters flew away in whatever shuttle they could find. Seraphina and Dabir continued to fight, unable to flee from the coming army and fighters. As a fighter flew overhead, Dabir stuck out his hand and the aircraft stopped. Something exploded inside the fighter, and Dabir let it fall to the ground. It crashed and Seraphina ran towards it before Dabir could stop her. He followed her, glancing over his shoulder now and then at the TIE fighters that had stopped shooting at the two Jedis.

When Aven arrived at the useless fighter, Seraphina had managed to open the door and was inside. Dabir stuck his head inside the smoke-filled space. Sparks flew from broken wires. An unconscious or possibly dead First Order officer sat slumped against the wall of the ship.

Seraphina poked at the wires, burning herself several times. Finally, Seraphina found something that she seemed satisfied with. With a few more wire poking, the fighter hummed as it turned on.

Dabir glanced behind him. The army was so close. They would be upon the duo in seconds. "What are you doing?" Dabir practically yelled at his student.

Seraphina seated herself in the pilot's chair and pushed several buttons that Dabir didn't recognize. "We're flying this thing out of here."

"Now I know you are crazy." Dabir said as he climbed into the fighter and took his seat in the copilot's chair.

"Well you should have come to that conclusion when you were training me, Master." Seraphina quipped. She pushed a button on the control panel and the door closed, sealing them in.

"How do you know that this ship will even fly?" Dabir asked, gripping the edge of the control panel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Because I fixed it and I'm gonna fly it." Was Seraphina's response. She gripped the controls and urged the ship to rise from the ground. The fighter rocked back and forth as it rose. The ship tilted to one side and shuddered as Stormtroopers getting out of their transports fired at the aircraft.

Seraphina glanced at her master, his face ashen and his hands gripping the panel with more force than necessary. Seraphina laughed a little as she guided the ship out of shooting range. "You're not afraid of flying, are you Master?"

"Only when you are piloting, young one." Dabir Aven responded. Seraphina only laughed some more. "And please, no fancy tricks." Aven requested, feeling rather queasy at the thought of Seraphina wittingly doing some sort of fancy flying.

Seraphina grinned. "Then perhaps you should have taken the pilot's seat, Master." As the fighter soared through the air, Seraphina steered it away from the troopers. The sense of danger never left her though. It was as though she were being watched by someone…or something…and they didn't have the best intentions for the Jedi escapees.


	2. Pursuit

**Pursuit**

As the Stormtroopers prepared to follow the "borrowed" TIE fighter, Amaro Ahriman, gripped the hilt of his lightsaber so tight, the black leather of his gloves strained against the hold.

"Sir," a Stormtrooper that wore the ranks of a Captain walked up to Amaro.

"What is it?" Amaro asked, rather annoyed.

"The fighter seems to be heading towards the town." The Captain informed Ahriman cautiously. "We're ready to go after the Jedi, if you wish."

Amaro considered this. "Agreed, follow them." The Stormtrooper raced off.

Amaro turned in the direction of the stolen TIE fighter. He was annoyed and yet surprised as well, that a Padawan was able to get the damaged fighter working again. He had been prepared to kill them, but something had almost made him call off the attack. The last two Jedis to flee the temple had intrigued him.

One was a Master, Amaro could tell easily. The other one, the Padawan, had surprised him most of all. She was strong in the Force, to be sure. And yet, he sensed she was more powerful than other Force-sensitive children. Her Force presence was almost exactly alike to…Skywalker's.

Amaro was going to go after her. No matter what it took.

* * *

Seraphina set the ship down gently behind a cluster of buildings. She exited the damaged fighter, followed closely by her master. The broken fighter would not be able to take them any farther. It was a miracle that Seraphina had been able to get the ship this far.

People streamed out of the buildings, expecting to see Stormtroopers not two Jedis. "What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

Dabir Aven offered the man a slight head bow. "We were escaping the First Order in that TIE fighter. Unfortunately, in its condition, we cannot fly it anymore. Do you by any chance have a shuttle that we could borrow?"

The man nodded. "There is an old aircraft in the garage section of this building, though it's been dead for years."

"I'm sure my student here can get it working." Dabir Aven said with confidence.

"It would be a miracle if you could, young Jedi." He said to Seraphina.

Before the man led the Jedis into the garage, Dabir Aven used the Force to get rid of the TIE fighter. It was too dangerous letting the First Order know that they were here. Once inside the garage, Seraphina immediately spotted the old shuttle. Dust coated its surface and old scars covered the exterior. Seraphina ran a number of things that could be wrong with the ship in her head.

The man gestured to the old shuttle. "We were never able to get it working. If you can fix it, you get to keep it."

Seraphina walked over to it. The first thing she would check was the ignition switch; then the engine. "I'll need some tools." She said.

Several people quickly brought out a box of tools and parts. Most of them Seraphina quickly dismissed. She grabbed one of the plastic buckets holding the tools and opened the door to the ship via the Force. She quickly entered the ship and made her way to the cockpit. Dust and dirt coated the controls. She checked the ignition; relieved to see that nothing was wrong with it. Then she moved to the engine; finding several problems there. After checking the hyperdrive system, she turned on the old ship. It rattled quite a bit before humming to life.

Seraphina poked her head out of the ship and grinned at her master. "It's working."

Dabir Aven nodded in approval and then turned to the man. "Thank you." The man gave Dabir a head bow and then motioned for them to leave.

"The First Order will not be far behind." The man said.

Dabir Aven ducked into the ship and sat down in the copilot's chair. The doors to the garage opened and Seraphina punched a series of buttons. The shuttle lifted off the ground and took off into the evening sky.

"Set our coordinates for Naboo." Dabir Aven commanded.

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "Naboo, master?" she entered the destination into the ship's navigation system.

"Yes, there's someone there that I want you to meet."

* * *

The Stormtroopers approached the building. Amaro followed, using the Force to see if who he was looking for was here. A presence in the Force, so bright that it made him sick, was nearby. The girl he was looking for was in the building. Amaro gestured for the Stormtroopers to begin searching the structure.

Before they could take another step closer to the building, a ship flew out from the open door of the garage level and took off into the sky. Amaro gritted his teeth as he felt her presence leave.

"Kill the people that helped the Jedi escape." Amaro ordered the troopers.

He turned away and walked towards his own shuttle, ready to pursue his targets.


	3. Team Jedi

Team Jedi

The blue streaks of hyperspace were the same color as Seraphina's eyes. Besides watching the endless tunnel of cerulean go by, she glanced at her master from time to time, expecting him to tell her why they were going to Naboo. Dabir didn't explain their reason for traveling to that particular planet.

The streaks of blue faded away, indicating that the two Jedis had just exited hyperspace. Before them, floating in the dark expanse of space was Naboo. Seraphina directed the ship towards the blue-green planet. After landing more roughly than either Jedi would have liked, Dabir stood and exited the ship. Seraphina joined him.

"What are we here for?" she asked.

"I need to pick something up." Dabir answered calmly before walking towards a village.

"You pick right now to run an errand!" Seraphina exclaimed. Reluctantly, she followed her master.

"Patience, young one." Aven said softly. "It is very important."

Seraphina grumbled something incoherent but continued to follow Dabir through the winding streets. When Master Aven stopped in front of a trading booth, Seraphina looked up. The only person there was a young man slightly older then she was. His jet black hair fell into his deep blue eyes, hiding the beads of sweat on his tan brow.

"Nathan Mahir…" Dabir said as he approached the boy. "You've gotten taller since we last met." Seraphina trailed behind Aven, studying the young man as she approached. "I would like to introduce my Padawan, Seraphina Skywalker." Dabir Aven gestured to Seraphina.

Nathan nodded politely towards her, not saying anything to her, but Seraphina knew that he was trying to keep his curiosity from bombarding her with questions. Dabir and Nathan exchanged a few words before Nathan nodded.

Dabir gestured for Seraphina to start heading back to the ship. Seraphina started in the direction of the shuttle, followed by Dabir and Nathan who were talking quietly. Seraphina hated not being able to hear what they were saying.

 _Maybe I could try something…_ she thought. Seraphina focused on the Force, using it to enhance her hearing. In seconds, every sound was amplified, making her feel like she was about to go deaf. She tuned out the other sounds and focused on her master's conversation. Force Listening was slightly new to her though the first time she tried it was an accident and it resulted in her losing hearing for three days. But since becoming stronger in the Force, she had confidence that she could use it again without becoming permanently deaf.

"Have you told her anything about me?" Nathan was asking.

"No," Dabir admitted. "She didn't need to know."

"If I am to protect her-"

"I know. She has a right to know. But she's always been independent and hates being…ah…'babysat'."

"I understand. But she has to know at some point." Nathan argued.

"And I agree. I didn't tell her yet because she would never agree."

"If what you told me is true, then perhaps she will comply."

" _Perhaps_. She's too much like her family."

"How so?"

"You will see. But if my suspicions are true about this new Sith, then she must be protected. If he discovers her, which I'm afraid he already has, then he will hunt her down."

"Very well. I will not tell her about my role in your journey."

"Thank you, Nathan."

Seraphina let the amplified hearing dwindle away. _Why would I need protection? And did Master Dabir say 'new Sith'?_

She climbed into the ship and settled in the pilot's chair, waiting for Dabir and Nathan to get in and take a seat. Dabir sat down in the copilot's chair while Nathan stood near Seraphina. She tried not to show that she knew somewhat of what they had been talking about.

Once they had taken off, Dabir said, "Set a course for Corellia."

Both Seraphina and Nathan gave Dabir a strange look. "Corellia, Master?"

"Yes, there's one more thing I have to pick up."

Seraphina entered the coordinates into the hyperdrive system and once again the ink black vastness of space turned into a tunnel of blue streaks. "We'll arrive on Corellia in two hours."

"Good," Dabir said. "How about I pilot this thing while you rest for a while?"

"Master, I'm fine." Seraphina argued.

"Come now, Seraphina. I can tell you're tired. You spent a while trying to fix this bucket of bolts and before that you had to battle TIE fighters. Get some sleep."

Seraphina knew that she was tired, but she dreaded sleep because sleep meant dreams. And her dreams did not give her a peaceful rest. Though she hated the dreams, she knew that she had to sleep. Force Vision was not a fun attribute to have.

"Fine." She finally agreed. After getting out of the pilot's chair, she sat in the seat behind it. Dabir moved to the pilot's seat and Nathan sat down in the copilot's. Seraphina closed her eyes and almost immediately, she was assaulted by dreams.


	4. Faces

Faces

Seraphina's dreams always started out the same. She was in a gray room; a cell of some sort. She could hear screams of torture coming from somewhere in the building. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of the cell. It was as though it was specially designed to hold her there forever.

The screams always sounded familiar. Sometimes it was more than one voice screaming in pain. This time, it was three voices that screamed in agony, begging for the pain to stop. And Seraphina found herself crying in that tiny cell. Pleading for the pain to stop though she was not the one being tortured.

And then her dream would change. This time, her eyes were closed and she could something soft underneath her. When she opened her eyes, six faces stared down at her. The faces were familiar, but she couldn't place them. It was like she had seen them many, many years ago.

"Where am I?" she asked.

And older man smiled at her. "That will be revealed in time."

A young woman helped her up. "You've been gone for so long." She said. "But we hope you will come home someday."

"Home?" Seraphina asked.

A man slightly older than the woman laughed. "You'll see, Seraphina."

Seraphina scanned the area. She felt like this was a place she knew but couldn't place when she had been there. They were on an island with an ocean stretching as far as she could see around the island. As Seraphina desperately tried to remember what this place was called, a name came to mind.

"Ahch-To," she whispered. Spinning around, she asked, "Is this Ahch-To?"

But the people were gone. Instead, a man wearing black and carrying a red saber stalked towards her. Seraphina instinctively took a step back and reached for her own saber that wasn't there. As the figure walked menacingly towards her, fear rose up inside her. She tried to shove it down but to no avail.

When the man reached her, he didn't strike like she expected him to. Instead, he pushed out of the way where a platoon of Stormtroopers stood nearby and caught her, holding the Jedi in their firm grasp. When Seraphina saw who the figure was walking towards, she screamed.

Dabir, Nathan, and another girl stood at the edge of a cliff, watching as the man prepared to kill them. Dabir engaged the man in combat, only to be struck down. Seraphina let out a scream at seeing her master cut by the saber. Nathan did his best to protect the girl who looked terrified. Her black hair hung in tangles down her back. Her amber eyes were wide with fear.

The man struck down Nathan and the girl, causing Seraphina to scream again, louder this time as she struggled against the hold of her subjugators. This got the dark man's attention.

He walked over to her and extinguished his blade. "We got what we came for." He said in a deep voice and the Stormtroopers shoved her towards a waiting shuttle. A tremor shook the island, causing Seraphina, the Stormtroopers, and the black man to stumble. A voice pierced Seraphina's mind, shocking her.

"Seraphina! Seraphina!" it cried desperately. "Wake up!"

Seraphina's eyes shot open and she saw Nathan kneeling in front of her, shaking her shoulders. His deep blue eyes sparkled with relief. "Are you alright?"

Seraphina nodded. "What's going on?"

"We were close to reaching Corellia when we got pulled out of hyperspace." Nathan informed her.

Seraphina furrowed her brow. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so. We still don't know who pulled us off course but I've got a pretty good idea who."

"The First Order." Seraphina whispered.

"Yeah. And this is not gonna be fun." Nathan said as their ship was pulled into the hanger of a Star Destroyer.


	5. A Sith and a Trader

**A Sith and a Trader**

The ship shuddered as it was pulled into the hanger of the First Order ship. Seraphina swallowed hard and tried to settle her nervousness. The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard from outside the shuttle. The ramp was forced open and the thumping of feet was louder now.

"We need to hide." Nathan whispered with urgency. Seraphina had barely heard him. She was focused on a sense of coldness that had suddenly settled over her like a fog that seemed intent on making her nervous, uncomfortable, and scared.

"Seraphina," Nathan whispered. When she didn't answer, he touched her shoulder and the cold feeling seemed to withdraw at his touch. She looked up, startled. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She insisted. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"We need to hide." He turned around to find a blaster pointed at his chest. Several Stormtroopers kept their weapons trained on Dabir and Seraphina.

"Jedi Master Dabir Aven," a man's voice said. The group of troopers parted, allowing a tall man dressed in black and bearing a lightsaber hilt clipped to his belt stepped over and in front of Dabir. Judging from the way he was dressed and his weapon, Seraphina guessed that he was a Sith lord. He glanced at Nathan and Seraphina, and it seemed that his gaze lingered on her for a bit longer than anyone expected.

Seraphina almost wished that she could see his eyes underneath the intimidating black mask he was wearing. Almost. She watched as he turned his attention back onto her master.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Flying," Dabir answered calmly. "Your ship pulled us in."

The man looked again at Nathan and Seraphina before returning his focus to Dabir. "I am guessing that one of these children is your Padawan."

Dabir shrugged while looking at the Sith's eyes through the eye sockets of the mask. "Perhaps, but I would not give _you_ a definite response."

The man turned toward one of the Stormtroopers. "Take them to the cells. And make sure the cells are Force-proof."

The Stormtrooper saluted and then he and the others hauled Nathan, Dabir, and Seraphina out of the ship. They led them (or rather pushed them) roughly down long halls until Seraphina was dizzy. Finally, they reached the cells. A Stormtrooper shoved Seraphina into the cell and sealed it up.

Seraphina glanced around at her tiny cell. There wasn't much. A cot sat in one corner of the cell. Seraphina sat on the floor criss-cross style. She closed her eyes and focused on meditating. At this point, that was the only thing she could do. Trying to break out would most likely get her killed. And Seraphina had no intention on dying today.

Despite the Sith lord ordering the Jedis and Nathan to be put into Force-proof cells, Seraphina thought she would at least try to meditate and connect with the Force. She felt blind without the Force. It was like she had lost a very important sense to help her function. After several unsuccessful minutes, Seraphina gave up only to hear the approach of footsteps as whoever was coming approached her cell.

The Sith stopped outside her small room. He stared at her and she returned the gaze, glaring at him through the energy barrier separating her from the hall. He marched away and Seraphina let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding.

A tremor passed through the ship as if something had hit it. The sounds of blasters firing could be heard just outside the door leading to the cells. The doors exploded, sending dust and debris spilling into the halls. A girl ran into the hall, her black hair pulled into a ponytail showing off her amber eyes. She held a blaster in her right hand. She stopped outside of Nathan's cell which was across from Seraphina's.

"Pay up, Mahir." The girl ordered.

"I'm not in the best circumstance to pay you right now. If you get me and my comrades out of here, then I can pay you back."

The girl considered this. "Done," she said and punched a button next to Nathan's cell. The wall of energy disappeared and Nathan hurried over to Seraphina's cell.

The girl watched as Nathan freed Seraphina. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

Heat rose to Seraphina's ears and cheeks. She could feel the heat of embarrassment. "She is not my girlfriend." Nathan insisted. "Jedi are not supposed to have relationships with others."

"Sure," the girl rolled her eyes. "That didn't stop Anakin Skywalker."

Nathan quickly freed Dabir from his cell and then motioned for the rest of them to make their way to the hanger. They tip-toed out into the hallway. No Stormtroopers could be heard though three bodies lay on the ground; dead. After placing them in the nearest cell, the group resumed their pace.

They reached their destination with no confrontations from the enemy. To Seraphina, that seemed odd. And then they heard the stomping footsteps as soldiers were coming their way. The group of four scrambled into the ship that Seraphina and Dabir had used. Another ship sat nearby, or rather pieces of it.

Seraphina climbed into the pilot's chair and gunned the engines. The ship lifted off the ground but didn't move towards the opening of the hanger when Seraphina moved the controls in that direction. Something seemed to be holding the ship still. And then a cold presence seemed to wrap around Seraphina. She shuddered as goose bumps formed on her skin. It wasn't so much the cold that made her quiver; it was the feeling of darkness, evil, and… _him_. The man; the one who had ordered that she, Nathan, and her master be locked up was doing this.

Master Aven seemed to feel it as well. "Lower the ramp." He commanded.

Seraphina stared at him, eyes wide as she struggled with the ship. "Master, you can't just-"

"Seraphina, do as I asked." Dabir replied in a tone that he had never used on her before. She complied and asked Nathan to take the controls while she followed her master out of the cockpit.

Dabir walked towards the lowered ramp and descended while Seraphina waited at the top. He calmly walked towards the man in black who had his hand thrust out towards the ship. When he saw Dabir approaching, he lowered his hand but the ship remained suspended in the air. He drew his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. The crimson ray of light reflected in his black mask, making him look more sinister than before.

Dabir Aven ignited his own green blade and raised it in a defensive position. Seraphina watched as the Sith lord attacked her master. They moved quickly around the room; using skills and speed that Seraphina only saw between masters and other higher ranking Jedis. They attacked again and again; not a second passed before another strike was made.

She watched, eyes wide with fear, as Dabir continued to block, unable to strike as often as the Sith did. The force of the attacks seemed to send vibrations into the ground. If not in space, Seraphina would have thought that an earthquake was happening.

Dabir slowly made his way towards the ship, deflecting every blow directed at him. And then he made the mistake of looking away for only a second. The Sith took that chance to attack. Dabir raised his sword, only to fall backwards from the strike. Seraphina desperately thrust out her hand towards the advancing Sith. He flew back into the wall and slid to the ground. Seraphina used the Force to lift her master into the shuttle.

Now that the Sith lord was unconscious, their shuttle shot forward and Seraphina almost tumbled out. Quickly, she closed the ramp door and collapsed on the metal floor of the shuttle as it soared into space. A burst of speed from entering hyperspace caused her to slam her head against the wall, resulting in a headache.

Her master breathed deeply as sweat dripped from his brow and onto his robe. He had extinguished his blade and the hilt was now attached to his belt. Seraphina's heart thumped erratically. She could feel warm sweat trickle down the sides of her face. The black-haired girl walked from the cockpit towards them. She crouched next to Seraphina.

"Your friend Nathan told me to tell you that he set our destination to Corellia." Her amber eyes glistened with excitement and something else. Mischief, maybe?

Seraphina nodded. "Thanks," she gasped. "By the way, you never told us your name."

Her amber eyes shifted to look at the floor before raising them to meet Seraphina's blue ones. "My name is Amber Solo."


	6. A Resistance

**A Resistance**

Seraphina stared at the girl. "You're name is Amber Solo?" she asked in disbelief. "As in Han Solo?"

Amber shifted uncomfortably. "Sort of. He's my grandfather. Ben Solo is my father."

"Ben Solo? The man who was trained by Luke Skywalker?"

Amber nodded. "And the same man who became Kylo Ren."

"But he went back over to the Light Side. Rey saved him."

"Yes, but nobody can forget what he did."

"Amber…he's a different man now. He's not the same killer he was before. He's not…" Seraphina's voice trailed off, searching for the right word.

"A monster?" Amber finished. "The point is, when I found out who he was and what he had done, I left. I was related to a killer…a monster."

"He's not a monster." Seraphina insisted. "I was surprised when you said that your last name was Solo 'cause that means that we're cousins."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Does my father have a sibling that I didn't know about?"

"No, but he has a cousin."

"Yeah, Rey Skywalker." Realization dawned in Amber's eyes. "You're the daughter of Rey Skywalker?" Seraphina averted her gaze. Amber couldn't help but smile. "That is so cool!"

"It's also pretty cool that you have Ben Solo as your father."

Amber got a dark look in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I can't believe I've never met you before. I grew up with the Skywalkers and Solos. Rey never mentioned having a daughter."

"I was training at the Jedi Temple at the time. Your father would visit the Temple a lot. I would see him around the Temple from time to time. If he knew who I was, he didn't bother to tell me. Or say hi."

Dabir stood up and began walking towards the cockpit. Amber and Seraphina continued their conversation. It was easy to talk to each other. They had similar interests and goals. For one, Seraphina and Amber loved flying, though Amber guessed that Seraphina loved it more than she did. Amber was good at talking her way out of problems while Seraphina excelled at getting herself into trouble.

"What's it like being a Jedi?" Amber asked.

"Hard." Seraphina admitted. "We're constantly training. We have to make sure our reflexes are faster than most people's. A Jedi has to be able to think on their toes."

"Kind of hard to do that." Amber said. "What with our brains being in our heads and all."

Seraphina playfully swatted Amber's arm. "You know what I mean."

They both made their way to the cockpit. Nathan and Dabir were engaged in a conversation but stopped when Seraphina and Amber entered. Nathan sat in the pilot's seat while Dabir sat behind the copilot's chair. Seraphina quickly sat in the copilot's chair while Amber settled into the chair behind Nathan.

"We're approaching Corellia." Nathan announced.

"Good," Dabir said. "When we get there, I will go and get what I needed while you three will remain on the ship."

Seraphina reluctantly agreed. When the shuttle exited hyperspace and they had landed on the planet, Dabir left, leaving Amber, Nathan, and Seraphina on the ship. Amber cleaned her blaster while Seraphina paced anxiously. She hated waiting.

While Nathan and Amber made small talk, Seraphina tested her senses through the Force. She could sense people bustling around outside the ship. After several minutes, a familiar presence approached the ship...Master Aven.

"Master Aven is coming." She announced.

Amber looked up from her blaster. "You Jedi creep me out sometimes. The way you can sense people coming and going and stuff like that is weird."

"Weird, huh?" Seraphina asked with a grin.

Amber nodded, returning her focus to the gun in her hand. "Yep. You guys can levitate objects, read minds, _persuade_ people, sense when someone's coming, push people away with a wave of your hand, wield a light sword, etcetera. You can do all that with one wave of your hand."

Seraphina laughed. "It's not that easy, Amber. We spend years trying to meditate and feel the Force. It takes concentration and strength of mind and will to be able to do all those things. Even fight with a lightsaber."

Amber made a snoring noise and then laughed. "If I had training like that I would probably fall asleep _before_ the first word was said. Your job seems kind of…boring."

"What seems boring?" Dabir asked as he climbed into the ship followed closely by another old man.

"Just what a Jedi's job is." Amber said.

"A Jedi's job is anything but boring. You constantly have to train, meditate, fight, and avoid-"

"Getting caught by enemies." Seraphina finished. "Especially Sith."

Dabir turned to the man. "Seraphina, Amber, Nathan, this is Jonah. He is a member of the Resistance and would like us to help him."

Seraphina shook Jonah's hand. "I didn't know that there was a Resistance."

"Of course there's a Resistance." Amber said. "When the Separatists began to gain power, there were the rebels as well as the Republic. The rebels still existed when the Empire rose to power. Then came the First Order and with it the Resistance. The Resistance still exists. I happen to know about them from past run-ins with a few of them."

Jonah smiled at Amber. "Yes, my dear, you are correct and the Resistance needs your help. We learned that a new Sith lord has risen and that the First Order is currently hunting down all the Jedi and seeking to destroy us."

"What's new?" Amber asked, crossing her arms.

"The point is, we need you on our side." Jonah finished.

Dabir placed a hand on Jonah's shoulder. "Jonah is an old friend of mine and I thought that we might be able to help him."

Seraphina looked at both men. She realized that her master was going to help him whether she agreed or not. "Fine, I'm in."

Nathan complied and it took a bit of convincing to get Amber to help as well but she eventually agreed. "Now," Jonah said, a wide grin on his face. "We just need to get to the base.

* * *

Amaro tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his head as he focused on meditating. After several unsuccessful minutes, he exhaled angrily. The pounding in his skull was too much for him to focus. He blamed it on her.

The girl had succeeded in giving him a severe headache when she threw him against the wall. That was unexpected and unfortunately, it had knocked him out long enough for them to escape. He mentally cursed himself for allowing them to get away. On the bright side, he had made the right decision in placing a tracker on their ship should they escape so he had been prepared for an attempted runaway. The jailbreak, however, threw him off.

How in the world did a sixteen-year-old girl armed with a blaster free three prisoners and manage to take down armed Stormtroopers? She had surprised him, though not as much as the other girl did. The girl who had freed them though, was somewhat Force-sensitive. She wasn't as strong as the other three, but strong enough to concern him. A knock on his door interrupted Amaro's thoughts as he stood and walked towards the door.

When the door opened, a First Order officer stood there, obviously nervous about having to deliver news to Amaro. "What is it?" Amaro asked his metallic voice revealing annoyance.

"The shuttle is making its way towards Yavin 4." The officer informed him.

"Prepare my shuttle." Amaro ordered. "Get us to Yavin 4. I know why they're going there."

The officer turned abruptly and went to make sure that his orders were carried out. Amaro made sure that he had his lightsaber attached to his belt and then made his way to the hanger. He was going to get his prize; three Jedi and possibly the end of the Resistance.

* * *

Seraphina once again stood on that island, almost one hundred percent sure that where she stood was Ahch-To. She could hear the waves crash against the rocks beneath her. She could feel the wind as it pulled at her robes. The scent of the ocean made her smile. The chirping of birds and the whistling of the wind were music. She felt free, at peace, and warm. And then the feeling ended; replaced by fear and a sense of coldness.

She turned around to find the Sith standing there with his red lightsaber. She felt waves of anger roll off of him, though they weren't directed at her. Seraphina again instinctively reached for her hilt but her saber was not clipped to her belt as usual in her dreams. The other emotions she felt from him were confusion and fear. Neither was aimed at her. His emotions didn't seem targeted on her except for one: compassion.

This confused her. Why would a Sith have sympathy for her? Behind that emotion, he seemed to feel the need to protect her. His need to guard her and care for her seemed somewhat familiar, though she didn't know why. She found herself watching him as he moved closer to her, swinging his saber. She watched the cherry beam swirl. And then he stopped when he reached her.

Seraphina stared at him through the eye sockets. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She gasped at the contact. It felt familiar and comforting. Why was she allowing him to touch her, no matter how gentle it was? Seraphina was too confused to do anything.

 _I'm coming._ His voice said in her head. She retreated a step and gasped. _You won't be able to run._

Seraphina stumbled backwards, desperately trying to wake herself from this horrible nightmare. The fact that he might find her friends and herself was making her heart pound almost painfully against her chest.

The colors around her melted away to be replaced by a hazy blue sky and soft green grass beneath her. She was a couple years younger, twelve or thirteen, maybe. The younger Seraphina reclined on her back, the grass tickling her neck and arms. Her long brown hair was loose from its usual braid and it was draped across the grass and on one of her shoulders.

A boy slightly older than her sat next to her talking with a smile on his face. His short black hair fell into his jade green eyes. His eyes never left hers and he continued to talk while Seraphina couldn't help but smile. They were both dressed in Jedi robes with a lightsaber attached to both of their belts. There was something so familiar about him.

The rest of the scene was blurry. If this was a memory, then it was from many years ago. Whoever he was, he always made Seraphina smile no matter what.

And then Seraphina saw her master being cut by the Sith's red lightsaber. She screamed when he was killed and again when Nathan and the black-haired girl, which Seraphina now realized was Amber, were struck down. Then he would turn to her where she was held by the Stormtroopers. He would say that it was time that they leave because they had what they wanted. And with that, Seraphina would wake up.

Seraphina's eyes snapped open and she gasped in fear. Master Aven quickly placed a hand on his student's shoulder to calm her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to settle her thumping heart. She closed her eyes until her heartbeat had returned to normal.

"Are you alright, Seraphina?" Master Aven asked, not removing his hand from his pupil's shoulder.

Seraphina nodded. "I'm fine, Master. Just a nightmare." She rubbed her head, hoping to diminish the pain that had taken up residence in the back of her skull. She _really_ hated Force visions. They always seemed to leave her scared, confused, and in pain one way or another.

Master Aven removed his hand from her shoulder and stood. "We've landed on Yavin 4. And it seems that the Resistance is curious."

Seraphina stood and followed her master outside where hundreds of people had gathered around their ship. Whispers started rising up from the crowd when Seraphina and Dabir stepped outside the shuttle. Several pairs of eyes glanced at the lightsaber hilts attached to their belts.

The multitude of people buzzed with excitement. Someone approached Dabir. He was somewhere in his sixties and he had an air of leadership. He shook Master Aven's hand firmly.

"I am General Alarick. Welcome to the Resistance base." The old man said. Master Aven bowed in respect as did Seraphina. General Alarick's attention turned to Amber and Seraphina could sense slight annoyance come from him through the Force. "Miss Solo, I did not expect to see you here."

Amber shrugged nonchalantly. "I got bored. Besides, I hate the First Order just as much as you do, if not more."

The General nodded and gestured for the group of newcomers to follow him into the Resistance headquarters. Seraphina couldn't settle her nervousness, and she was sure that her master could sense it. The Sith's words had left her in shock and fear. _I'm coming. You won't be able to run._

How long would it take for him to get here? But had he been bluffing and didn't actually know where she was? Had his words meant to scare her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the General's voice that was directed at her through a question. "How long have you been training to be a Jedi?"

Seraphina swallowed before answering. "Eleven years, sir."

"Hmm…" the General mused. "And you became a Jedi Knight very recently?"

"Yes, sir."

"How old are you, Seraphina?"

Seraphina was beginning to wonder why he continued to question her. "Sixteen."

The General turned to Master Aven. "She's a bit young to be a Knight, isn't she?"

"Perhaps, but I felt as though she was ready." Dabir answered

"Even the Skywalkers didn't become Knights at her age. If the Skywalkers didn't, then why did she? Aren't the Skywalkers extremely powerful Jedi?"

Dabir exchanged a look with his former Padawan. Seraphina realized that he had not told the General who she was exactly. This made Seraphina almost want to grin. "Seraphina is descended from a line of powerful Jedi?" Dabir assured the General.

"Who? Is she a Kenobi or from another powerful line of Jedis?"

Dabir shook his head. "I assure you, Seraphina is not a Kenobi."

Amber stifled a laugh behind Seraphina. Nathan grinned and Seraphina had to work hard to contain her own smile from the humor of watching the General trying to figure out who she was. Finally, he gave up. As he led the tour around the base, Seraphina couldn't help but sense that something horrible was about to happen. Master Aven must have sensed it as well because he stopped in his tracks.

The General noticed Dabir halt abruptly. "Is something wrong?"

Dabir closed his eyes for a moment and Seraphina knew that he was using the Force and checking to see what had made him stop. "I feel as though something is about to happen." He opened his eyes and turned to the General. "We're about to be attacked."

General Alarick's eyes widened. "How can you be sure?"

Before Dabir could answer, a young man in his twenties ran up to the General carrying a datapad. "Sir, several First Order shuttles have entered the atmosphere and are making their way towards us."

The General glared at the datapad the young officer displayed. "Begin the evacuation sequence immediately!"

The officer nodded and ran off to relay the General's orders. An explosion shook the building, making the group stumble. The General took off down the hall, leaving everyone else behind.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Amber yelled.

Dabir took out his lightsaber and the green blade appeared. Nathan took out his own weapon, an acid yellow lightsaber. Dabir began giving orders to the younger warriors. "Nathan and Amber, First Order ground troopers will most likely be landing soon. Your job is to distract them while Seraphina and I lead them away from the base while everyone else evacuates. Lead them in the opposite direction that we go."

Amber rolled her eyes and drew her blaster. "Great. I always wanted to be the bait."

"You're not the bait, Miss Solo." Dabir said with a grin. "Seraphina and I are. Now let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here is another chapter. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave comments if you wish. If I know that more people like the story then it makes the writing go faster. The characters are each unique.**

 **Amber Solo was a character my sister created for the story. She insisted on Amber being headstrong and annoying at times.**

 **When I create characters, I try to find names that fit their personalities. For example, Seraphina means "burning fire". To me, this makes sense because of her Force signature being so strong and bright like that of a fire or sun.**

 **Dabir means "teacher" and Aven means "iniquity, force, riches, sorrow". Since Master Dabir Aven is supposed to be a teacher, I thought a name meaning "teacher" would work.**

 **Amaro means "dark, like a moor". This works for me since he's a Sith and uses the Dark Side of the Force.**

 **You guys are more than welcome to try guessing why Amaro is compassionate towards Seraphina and you can Private Message me your suspicions. And, if you guys have any ideas for characters, leave a comment or Private Message me your character ideas. Hopefully, I will be able to put them into the story. : )**


	7. Caught

**Caught**

Amber crouched down next to Nathan behind the green bush. It did little to hide them but that was the plan. Amber couldn't settle her pounding heart. She could hear the Stormtrooper's footsteps as they marched across the landscape. When one came into view, Amber shot at him. Her blaster bolt hit him in the side and he fell. _What does a trooper's armor do?_ She thought. _They can't stop a blaster bolt._

That got the attention of the others and they pointed their blasters at her and Nathan. Amber ducked lower as the blaster shots sailed over her head. She fired her own shots at two other Stormtroopers. Nathan grabbed her hand and dragged her through the surrounding forest as they weaved in and out of trees, pursued closely by the Stormtroopers.

Amber glanced over her shoulder now and then to see the white armored men following them. Her eyes widened with fear as they closed in. The troopers were a lot faster than she and Nathan were. "Seraphina! Now would be a great time to jump in!" A yellow lightsaber crossed Amber's vision as Nathan parried several blasts away. Three of the shots that were deflected hit a few of the Stormtroopers. The three that fell caused others to stumble over their bodies. But they were still too close for Amber's comfort.

As Amber and Nathan passed a tree with vines curling around its trunk, Seraphina jumped out and ignited her sapphire blue saber. She cut through five troopers before following Nathan and Amber while deflecting the blasts that the soldiers tried to shoot at the fleeing trio. The troopers followed them. Dabir's plan seemed to be working.

Amber stumbled on a tree root. She cringed as pain flared up her ankle but she continued on, limping slightly. Their pace slowed due to Amber's ankle which had started to swell up and was turning a purplish-black.

Seraphina continued to deflect the oncoming shots as Dabir joined them and they began leading them away from the base. Amber could see Seraphina tense suddenly and she almost missed the red blaster bolt that would have impacted into her shoulder if she had waited another second. Amber heard Nathan scowl and she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asked as she tried to ignore the painful throb in her right ankle. She tried to keep her face as impassive as possible.

Nathan looked at her briefly before continuing to drag her away. "I sensed that something was wrong."

"Well we're being chased by dozens of Stormtroopers if that's what you mean…"

Nathan shook his head. "It's not that. I sense…darkness."

Amber looked up at the clear sky as the sun shone through the branches and bright green leaves. "Well, there won't be a thunderstorm."

A flash of red in front of Nathan caused Amber to falter. She regretted stopping when Nathan jerked on her arm, making her stumble and pain shot up her leg. A tall man dressed in black and wearing a mask stepped out from behind a tree, a red lightsaber in his hand. Amber scowled as she readied her blaster. She was starting to hate lightsabers; especially when they belonged to the man who was currently hunting them down.

Amber swayed as she struggled to remain on her feet. She raised her blaster towards Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy and prepared to fire when she noticed that she couldn't pull the trigger. She was frozen. _First Order officers._ She thought. _They don't play fair. That and they don't stand still long enough for me to shoot them._

Amber could easily tell that Seraphina, Dabir, and the Stormtroopers were no longer behind her. The two Jedis must've led them away. Nathan stood in front of her, his lightsaber held in his hands as he glared at the man. Amber watched as Nathan and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy (as Amber decided to call him since the name fit perfectly.) engaged in combat. Lightsaber crashed against lightsaber. Sparks flew and the air was filled with the hissing and crackling of light swords. Red and yellow, red and yellow, red and yellow. Those were the colors that flashed across Amber's vision.

The two Force-users whirled and moved with unbelievable speed as they continued fighting. Amber's heart pounded; from both fear and excitement of the fight before her. The man in black swept his saber up towards Nathan's shoulder and Nathan screamed in pain as the red beam created a laceration in his shoulder and Amber scream his name, the Force releasing her from the man's hold.

"Nathan!" she yelled. She turned her weapon on the man she knew she could not beat. But she didn't care right now. She fired three rapid fire shots at the man as Nathan dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder with his right hand.

The man simply blocked her attacks and moved towards her. She instinctively took a step backwards but fell when pain shot through her ankle. She looked up at the menacing black mask of the man who towered over her. She couldn't move again but she couldn't tell if it was from the man who still held his blood-colored saber or from her own fear.

A dark presence brushed up against her mind and she suddenly panicked. She had a pretty good idea at what he was doing. She raised her mental barriers as her father had once taught her to do in order to guard her mind against intrusions. She could feel the darkness pound against her barriers. With one strike against her shields, they shattered and she gasped as he flooded her mind.

He was in, and all Amber could do was stare up at his mask. She could feel him go through her memories and she tried to raise her shields but with no such luck.

 _What's her name?_ She flinched and nausea began bubbling in her stomach when she heard his voice in her mind. It took her a second to realize that he meant Seraphina.

As soon as the memory of Seraphina talking with her in the shuttle rose up, she tried to shove it down quickly but the man caught it before she could dispose of it. He watched the memory and then spoke again.

 _Seraphina Skywalker._ He said the name with familiarity. _The daughter of Rey Skywalker and granddaughter of Luke. Fascinating._

Amber shuddered as he withdrew from her mind and she felt like crying. She tried to force her emotions down as her throat constricted, refusing the urge to sob. The man grabbed her upper arm and hauled her up roughly. Amber gasped as she put pressure on her injured ankle. A group of Stormtroopers marched over.

"Sir," one of them said. "We lost the two Jedi as well as most of our men."

Amber felt herself grin despite the pain. Her ankle throbbed and the grip on her arm was tight. "While I am displeased that you managed not to capture the two Jedi, we will deal with these two for now." The man in black gestured towards Nathan who looked as if he were ready to pass out. "Take him aboard my shuttle and be careful. He is strong with the Force."

The troopers nodded and moved towards Nathan. The man dragged Amber through the forest. She could do nothing but let him lead her away from her friends. The pain in her ankle was too much. The grip on her bicep didn't loosen and she was pretty sure that a bruise would form from his hold.

When they neared a gray shuttle, the ramp lowered and the man dragged Amber onboard and threw her onto one of the seats inside. Amber was glad to sit since it meant relieving the pressure on her ankle. Nathan was placed in a chair a bit further from her. He was unconscious and the cut on his shoulder was red and made Amber grimace at the sight of it. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy stood nearby, obviously making sure she didn't run away, though that wasn't going to happen. Black spots danced in her vision and Amber felt herself drift into unconsciousness.


	8. The Loss of a Master

**The Loss of a Master**

Amber woke up in a dark room. There were lights but they weren't very bright. She sat on a bench and pacing back and forth in front of her was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy. He stopped and stared at her behind his mask when he noticed she was awake.

"Why did you capture me?" Amber asked. Her wrists were held together behind her back by a set of cuffs. Her fingers were numb and the cuffs were uncomfortable.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He answered simply.

Amber gasped as she realized what his plan was. He wanted Seraphina. That was his reason for being on Yavin 4. So that meant that… "I'm the bait." Amber whispered.

The man nodded. "You're not as dumb as you look."

Amber scowled at him. "Says you; you wear all black and a mask. Are you so ugly that you have to hide your face beneath the mask or are you so handsome that you're afraid that people won't take you seriously and fear you without it?" The air left Amber's lungs and her throat began to tighten. Her lungs felt like they were being crushed and she couldn't get any air.

He stepped closer to her while she struggled to breathe. "You know nothing about me." He got closer. "I would mind my own business if I were you, _Amber Leia Solo_. I am more powerful than you know." Spots began to appear in her vision and her lungs began to burn from her lack of oxygen. "I know more about you then you realize."

The tightness around her throat faded away and she sucked in air. Her lungs slowly began to feel normal again. She glared at the Sith. "Tell me, Mr. Sith-"

"Do not call me that." He hissed. "My name is Amaro."

"Fine, _Amaro_." Amber sighed in exasperation. "Why did you capture me if you could have gone after Seraphina on Yavin 4?"

She swore he was smiling under the mask. "Why should I chase after my prey when she'll come to me?"

"What do you mean?" Amber raised an eyebrow. Amaro was probably tired of her talking and she was careful to ask her questions.

"There is too much Skywalker in Seraphina. She will willingly come to rescue you and…the other Jedi that we caught."

"Nathan?" Amber asked, her voice rising in fear for her friend.

"Yes, that one. Seraphina will come shortly to free you. And yet, she will have to make a decision. She will either to get to escape safely while you and _Nathan_ remain onboard my ship, or she can choose to remain on my ship and you and Nathan will get to leave, or her final decision will be to fight her way out and you and Nathan will surely die."

"Seraphina isn't stupid enough to stay onboard this ship or leave Nathan and I behind." Amber growled.

"No, she isn't." Amaro agreed. "But she will submit herself to me if it means you and your friend will be able to escape mostly unharmed."

Speaking of harmed…Amber checked her ankle by moving it, but quickly stopped when pain rode up her leg. She winced slightly at the ache. Amaro tilted his head slightly and then focused on her ankle.

"It appears to be broken or sprained." He stated the obvious.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Obviously,"

For the next few hours, Amaro continued to pace in her cell. Her fingers had long ago gone numb from lack of blood. She wiggled them to get blood moving again but it didn't work. Why Amaro didn't just leave her cell, she didn't know. It was unsettling to have him pace around in her prison.

 _Why is he still here?_

Amaro couldn't stop pacing. The need to do something was too great. He could feel Amber's stare on his back as she watched him walk back and forth. He could feel her curiosity through the Force.

 _Should I tell her?_ He thought. _No. I don't need to give her any ideas._

Amaro kept pacing, ignoring Amber's gaze. He did not need to worry about what young Solo did. He could just leave now, but he didn't. Perhaps he could get some information out of her. Amaro stopped pacing and stood in front of Amber. Her amber colored eyes watched him closely.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Amaro could feel her fear through the Force. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Good. Her fear would help him find any information that could be helpful.

He extended a hand towards her head and her eyes widened. Amaro entered her head much easier this time than before. He breezed by old memories; searching for anything that could tell him about her family, past, and the Resistance. He stopped by one memory as he watched it play out. He could feel Amber tremble at the fact that he had stopped to watch this memory. That only made Amaro want to watch it even more.

 _A five year old girl ran across the carpeted floor. Her black hair stopped at her shoulders and the ends were curled. Her amber eyes were sparkling with fascination as she ran into an office._

 _Five-year-old Amber Solo stopped next to the desk where a middle-aged man sat, his black hair falling into his dark eyes and covering most of the faded white scar across his face as he looked over a datapad. A black cross guard lightsaber hilt sat on the desk and Amaro could easily tell that young Amber was resisting the urge to grab it and run._

 _The man didn't look up as Amber pressed closer. "What are you looking at?" Amber asked, disturbing the peace that had existed in the room only moments before._

 _The man looked up. "Just Jedi stuff." The man sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He yawned. "I have to prepare for tomorrow's presentation."_

 _"What are you doing tomorrow, Daddy?"_

 _Amaro tensed at the word 'daddy'. That meant this man was Ben Solo. He had once been Kylo Ren but had turned from the darkness; from the power._

 _"Working," her father sighed. He furrowed his brow as he stared at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

 _The girl smiled up at him. "I should be…but I'm not."_

 _Ben groaned. "Amber, you need to sleep."_

 _"Why?" she asked._

 _"You and I have a busy day tomorrow. You're going to spend the day with Aunt Rey and Daddy has to work."_

 _"You don't like Aunt Rey, do you?"_

 _Ben frowned and picked up his daughter. "What do you mean? Of course I like Aunt Rey."_

 _Amber shook her head. "Uncle Finn, Uncle Poe, and BB-8 told me that you didn't like her. Because she gave you your scar and because she's more powerful."_

 _Ben smiled slightly. "It's true that I didn't like her in the past, but I like her now. She's nice and she loves you."_

 _Amber glanced around the room before her eyes settled on the lightsaber hilt. She picked it up and showed it to Ben. "What's this?"_

 _Ben took the hilt out of her tiny hand and placed it on the desk. "That's my lightsaber." He set her down and stood up. "Come on, let's get you into bed."_

 _Amber followed her father to her bedroom. She climbed into the purple bed and got under the covers while her father tucked her in. "There we go." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _Before he could leave, Amber asked, "Will you check for Tusken Raiders under my bed?"_

 _Ben smirked. "There are no Tusken Raiders under your bed." The look that Amber gave him said that she wouldn't go to sleep unless he checked. Ben crouched down and lifted the blanket from the side of the bed. "No Raiders." He said. He held up a stuffed Ewok and handed it to her. "I found this."_

 _Amber smiled and wrapped her arms around the Ewok doll. "Goodnight, Daddy."_

 _"Goodnight, Amber." He whispered as he shut the door._

Amaro returned to going through Amber's mind. He found more memories from her childhood though they seemed a lot more depressing than the first one. Finally, Amaro stopped in front of one that looked interesting.

 _Amber, now ten, yelled at her father who had his back turned to her. "You killed innocent people!"_

 _"Amber! That was the old me; that was Kylo Ren. I have tried to make up for what I've done by killing Snoke and ending the First Order."_

 _"That doesn't make up for all the people you killed, now does it?" Amber scowled. "Why didn't you tell me that you did that?"_

 _"You were too young to understand."_

 _"Too young? Why wait until I'm ten? Nobody, not even Aunt Rey or Grandma Leia, told me about your past. I assumed you had a boring history, but now I see that they didn't want me knowing about how you killed everybody who opposed you."_

 _A young woman appeared in the room where Ben and his daughter were arguing. "Ben? I thought you wanted to spar?" She stopped when she saw an angry Amber and even angrier Ben Solo. "Should I wait?"_

 _Ben shook his head. "No, Rey, we can go ahead and spar. I need to let my anger out?"_

 _"Without breaking any more furniture?" Rey asked hopefully._

 _Amber rolled her eyes. "You don't want to talk to me? Fine! You back away from a fight when you know you can't win."_

 _"Amber," Ben's voice was dangerously calm. "We will discuss this later."_

 _Rey looked back and forth between father and daughter. "Is this about how I showed your daughter how to rewire circuits to make them explode?"_

 _Ben whirled around to face his cousin who was several inches shorter than he was. "You did what?!"_

 _Rey looked away. "Never mind."_

 _"Amber, stay here until I get back." With that, Ben and Rey left the room._

 _Amber blinked back tears. "Right. Like I'm gonna wait for a monster." She looked around until she noticed an old ship sitting outside her house. She knew that her aunt and father had worked on it for the last few weeks in a desperate attempt to get it working. She climbed into the ship and settled in the pilot's chair. She flipped several switches and knew that her father would regret teaching her how to fly. "Goodbye, Daddy." She whispered before taking off into the sky, leaving her home behind as she jumped into hyperspace._

Amaro withdrew from Amber's mind and watched as the girl before him began to cry. Amaro knew that he had reopened old wounds from her childhood.

Amber swallowed hard before saying, "Don't go through my head again."

"Your father didn't tell you everything about yourself, did he?" Amaro asked, trying to make her curious at the information he held.

"What do you mean?" Amber glanced up suspiciously but Amaro knew that she was interested.

"You are Force-sensitive like your cousin and father."

Amber's mouth opened and closed as she searched for words. "I-I'm not Force-sensitive!" she denied.

"Very well," Amaro said. "Believe what you will." He left the room, leaving Amber alone with her thoughts and that new bit of information.

* * *

Three hours later, Amaro stood on the bridge of his ship, gazing out of the view port. He had recently visited the other prisoner, Nathan Mahir; Amaro had learned was his name. The Jedi had been in the infirmary the entire time while being on this ship. The wound that Amaro had given him was being treated.

The ship shuddered and began to shake, nearly making Amaro fall over. He glanced at the view port in time to see an X-wing fly by. Three more X-wings followed the first one. A lieutenant walked up to Amaro. "Sir, squadrons of Resistance X-wings and A-wings are attacking this ship. One squadron of X-wings is attempting to get onto the ship. What are your orders, sir?"

Amaro almost smiled beneath his mask as he felt Seraphina's presence fly by in an X-wing as she was followed by five others. "Let them in." The look of confusion on the lieutenant's face made Amaro want to laugh. "I want them brought to me…alive." The lieutenant left in a hurry while Amaro made his way towards the prison level. He waited near Amber's cell for the rebels.

* * *

Seraphina flew by what she assumed to be the view port of the Star Destroyer. She could sense the Sith's presence onboard the ship, watching her. She shook the feeling aside. She needed to focus on finding Amber and Nathan.

"Blue Squad," she spoke into the headset. "Let's go in."

"Roger that, Skywalker." A voice responded.

Seraphina guided her X-wing into the hanger of the massive Star Destroyer and jumped out, waiting for the other pilots to land. No Stormtroopers or First Order officers patrolled the hanger and no TIE fighters had been sent out to stop the Resistance. Seraphina had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Master Aven exited his own X-wing as it slid to a stop. "We'll have to hurry." Seraphina nodded in agreement at her master's remark. They had no time to goof off and spend precious time exploring the ship. They had to find Amber and Nathan before anything could happen to them.

Seraphina led the Blue Squadron down the never-ending halls of the First Order ship. She focused on finding Amber, using the Force to help locate her. Once they neared the prison level, Seraphina sensed the Sith and she guessed that he could sense her as well. Her master set a hand on her shoulder when she stopped, letting her know that he, too, had sensed the Sith ahead of them. Seraphina rounded a corner and stopped when she saw the Sith.

He seemed even more menacing than before. His red lightsaber hummed with energy as it rested by his side, loosely held in his right hand. Seraphina reached for her own lightsaber, watching the Sith as she unclipped the hilt from her belt. Seraphina activated her lightsaber but didn't attack.

The lights overhead flickered and dimmed before going out. The only light in the corridor was the illumination of the two lightsabers. The light swords cast a red and blue glow at the ends of the hallway. Between the two combatants where the red met the blue the area was a light purple. Seraphina tightened her grip on her hilt when the Sith twisted his blade in his hand.

"Give up, Amaro!" Master Aven shouted from behind her, activating his green lightsaber. The glow from his sword mixed in with the blue and red glow of the other two lightsabers. "You are outnumbered."

"Outnumbered, yes; but you are outmatched." Amaro said. A wave of force crashed into the group and they fell down.

Seraphina looked up in time to roll out of the way as Amaro's lightsaber cut into the floor. She quickly climbed to her feet and had barely enough time to block Amaro's crimson blade with her blue one as it swung towards her midsection. The Blue Squadron readied their blasters to shoot at Amaro but Seraphina stopped them before they could.

"No!" she shouted, struggling beneath Amaro's push against her blade. "Get Amber and Nathan!"

The squadron hesitated for a second before moving quickly towards the cells. Amaro made an attempt to block them before Seraphina stepped in front of him, stopping his blade from hitting one of squad members. Amaro glared at Seraphina as he returned his attention back to her. They continued fighting in the small corridor. Seraphina realized that Amaro had his advantages in the fight just as she had hers.

He was taller and stronger than she was. His blows were strong and rattled her bones with every strike; threatening to send her crashing to the ground. He fought hard and had quickly forced her into the defensive side of their fight seconds after it had started. It was all she could do to keep from getting cut. His strikes were quick and hard and he continued to move forwards with every hit.

Seraphina was smaller and a lot quicker than Amaro. She could use that to her advantage, assuming, of course, she managed to break out of her defensive position for even a few seconds. She analyzed his fighting style, deciding that he seemed to use more of Form Four when fighting. His blows were quick, hard, and were coming from all different directions. Amaro paused right before one strike which gave Seraphina the chance that she needed. She kicked Amaro in the stomach, sending him back a few paces.

She quickly changed her stance and when his blade swung towards her, she ducked under his swing and arm, appearing behind him. She swung her blade, grazing the back of Amaro's legs. He let out a scream and swept his blade towards her feet and she jumped over the blood red beam. Amaro struggled to stay on his feet as he swung his blade towards his adversary, who was quick on her feet as she tried to outmaneuver him with her quick strikes and footwork.

Amaro quickly recognized the form and changed his attacks. After blocking her blade as it sliced through air towards his waist, he swung it away and immediately went to create a counter-attack towards her neck. Seraphina was a little too slow in blocking it.

Right before the red blade could make contact with her sweat dampened skin, it swung away, deflected by a green saber. Amaro snarled at the man bearing the weapon. Master Aven raised his saber and Seraphina did the same. Amaro took turns defending himself from both opponents and attacking them. They attacked again and again forcing Amaro into the defensive part of the skirmish.

At one point, Seraphina and Dabir were on either side of Amaro, both breathing heavily and sweating profusely from the fight. Amaro was also sweating beneath the black mask that covered his face. He raised his saber and waited for one of them to attack. They didn't move. The squadron made their way towards Seraphina who stood between Amaro and the rebel pilots.

Two of them supported Amber who was glancing at Seraphina and Amaro. She watched the three combatants, waiting anxiously to see what they would do. Master Aven was the first to say anything.

"Seraphina, get the squad out of here. I'll follow in a moment." He ordered.

"Master, I can't just leave you here." Seraphina argued, tightening her grip on her hilt as she glanced at Amaro and her master.

"Seraphina, do as I say! I will follow you."

Seraphina realized that she didn't have a choice. She turned to run with the squadron back to the hanger when Amaro reached to grab her wrist. Right before he could grab her, Master Aven's lightsaber appeared between them. Amaro growled and fought with the master as he watched Seraphina and the others run off in the direction of the hanger.

* * *

Seraphina felt horrible as she ran towards the hanger. She felt as though she was abandoning her master by leaving him to fight that Sith. The squadron burst into the hanger and quickly jumped into their ships while two men supported Amber. Amber glanced over her shoulder to see Seraphina gripping her deactivated lightsaber hilt tightly.

"What are you planning?" Amber asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm going back for my master." Seraphina answered determinedly. "The rest of you, get Amber and Nathan out of here."

Amber turned to face her. "You are _not_ going alone. You Skywalkers have all the fun. If you go; I'm going with you."

Seraphina smiled gratefully. "Just stay behind me." She raced off down the hallway they had just existed. Amber followed, limping slightly. A few other pilots followed her and Seraphina. When they neared the prisoner cells, the sound of lightsabers could be heard.

The flash of light that erupted between the two lightsabers was like looking straight at a sun. Amber had to blink several times to clear the spots dancing before her eyes. Seraphina was about to help aid her master who was struggling to keep his balance and footing when he made a mistake and Amaro's saber plunged into his chest.

"No!" Seraphina screamed. She watched her master's weak form slide to the ground once Amaro had removed the red blade from Aven's heart. Amber gasped at the sight of the dead master, her hand flying to her mouth as she stared with wide eyes at the corpse.

Amaro turned to Seraphina. "You have a choice to make, young Skywalker."

Seraphina had to make a decision.

* * *

Seraphina knew what her choices were. And she didn't like any of them.

a) She could escape, leaving her friends onboard this vessel with this maniac Sith lord

b) She could remain on the ship in the custody of Amaro while her friends escaped, or

c) She could choose to fight in which her friends would die and she would end up caught by this Sith anyways.

Seraphina went ahead and ruled out choices A and C. She wouldn't put her friends in danger nor would she abandon them. She considered surrendering herself to Amaro when a fourth choice popped into her head. She just hoped that she could pull it off.

Seraphina stepped forward and Amaro watched her with interest. His gaze was unsettling; as though she were an animal. She set the hilt of her lightsaber down on the ground, a sign of surrender. Forcing herself to meet the Sith's eyes beneath his mask, she said, "Don't hurt them."

Amaro nodded in agreement and moved towards her. When he drew close, Seraphina pushed him into the wall with the Force. "Amber!" she yelled. Thank the Force she understood. Amber aimed her blaster at Amaro who was dazed and shot at him. The bolt slammed into the Sith's chest, forcing him into unconsciousness.

Amber muttered something under her breath as she looked at her blaster. "The stupid thing was set to stun, not kill."

Seraphina exhaled and called her lightsaber to her hand with the Force. "That's okay. We need him alive." Grief weighed down on her shoulders as she glanced at her master's body. Along with the grief was anger and guilt. She quickly brushed the emotions away. "Someone get Amaro back to the base. We need to get out of here and fast."

Three men moved quickly to get the unconscious Sith lord to the hanger. Turning to Amber, Seraphina said, "Nice shootin', Solo."

Amber smiled and shrugged. "It was fun. Besides, that was a small bit of payback for him capturing me and then going through my mind. Can we go now? I don't want to be here when he wakes up."

Seraphina nodded and followed the group back into the hanger where they got into their X-wings and prepared to head back to the Resistance base. Seraphina tried to shove any other thoughts out of her mind since her one focus right now was making sure that they all got to the base safely. And she would be sure to be the one to interrogate Amaro.


	9. Resurfaced Memories

**Resurfaced Memories**

Seraphina stared at the untouched bowl of red soup in front of her. She was dreading the afternoon. Today, she would have to interrogate Amaro. While she wanted to before, she was regretting it now. It had only been three days since her master had died and they had captured Amaro and brought him to the new Resistance base on D'Qar.

Amber and Nathan sat across from her at the table where they were eating. Her friends said nothing but they exchanged concerned glances at each other. Seraphina pretended not to notice.

"Are you okay with the interrogation?" Amber asked gently.

Seraphina nodded. "I'll be fine." The words didn't sound convincing.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? If you don't want to do this, we understand-"

"No," Seraphina interrupted. "The Resistance needs answers. I'm not about to back down now."

"It'll be all right." Nathan assured her. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll be there with you."

Amber nodded and smiled. "Yeah, if he so much as touches you, I'll make sure the next blaster bolt he gets hit with won't be set to stun."

Seraphina smiled at her friends. They had all grown close over the past few days. Nathan and Amber had comforted her after they had arrived on D'Qar and were ready to support her. She loved them for that. They had wanted to help her in whatever they could. They were true friends.

"Thank you." Seraphina said, looking into their eyes. "Knowing that you guys will be there is helping to settle my nerves."

Amber smiled. "Like I said, I still have to find a way to get Amaro to pay for going through my head."

Nathan glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall. "Come on, the general wants Seraphina to do the interrogation at exactly one o'clock."

Amber made a face at the mention of the general. "I've never liked Alarick. And he doesn't like me either."

Nathan led the way to the detention cells. "At least he is allowing us to stay with them for the time being."

Amber scowled. "I guess, but I get the feeling that we shouldn't completely trust him."

Seraphina nodded slowly. "I agree. I feel as though there is something wrong in the Force…and the general has something to do with it."

Nathan sighed. "We don't have any proof. Let's keep an open mind and focus on the task at hand."

The trio walked on in silence. Seraphina turned her thoughts to her recent dreams that still made no sense to her. The dreams of her master dying had come true. Did that mean that Amber and Nathan would die eventually as well? She tried not to dwell on that too much. Her recent visions had seemed more like memories, but when they would reach a certain point, they would end. If they were memories then Seraphina didn't get to see them finish playing out. It was almost as though they were blocked by something.

Seraphina was certain that the boy in her dreams was a childhood friend but she couldn't remember his name. She knew it was right there in front of her but she couldn't quite grasp it. It was driving her crazy being unable to remember who he was or what his name was. She brushed her thoughts aside as they neared Amaro's cell.

Two guards stood outside his cell and they eyed the three people coming closer. Seraphina glanced at the energy barrier that separated Amaro from the hallway. The cell was small but larger than the one that she had been in on his ship. Amaro's helmet had been removed and locked up in case there was a communication device inside. Seraphina could see black hair that fell into his eyes but he didn't turn to face her as she entered the code to dissolve the barrier and let herself in.

"Wait out here." She told the others. Amber and Nathan nodded and stayed near the door though not close enough to get stung by the energy barrier that had appeared as soon as Seraphina had stepped inside. Her friends watched her as she walked slowly and cautiously over to the table in the center of the room and sat down in one of the two chairs.

Amaro made no attempt to move. He continued to stare at the ground though Seraphina could feel his gaze on her every now and then. "I was wondering when you would get here." He finally said.

Seraphina had to do her best not to gasp in surprise. Amaro hadn't said a word since arriving at the base. The general had been right in thinking that he would only talk to Seraphina. That was one of the reasons she had been picked to question him.

"I suppose that you have many questions." Amaro said, now raising his head to meet Seraphina's gaze. His eyes were jade green. He stood and moved towards her, sitting in the chair across from her and intertwined his fingers on the table. Staring into her blue eyes, he leaned forward and said, "What do you want?"

Seraphina swallowed before answering. "Answers." Her pulse had quickened when she saw his eyes. He was so familiar but she had never met him before, right? "What is the First Order planning?"

Amaro shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." His nonchalance about this interrogation was starting to grate on her nerves.

When she had come in here, she had expected a fight or at least some resistance from him. Not…this. He spoke to her like they had known each other for years. She found herself fiddling with the hem of her shirt and forced herself to stop. Showing nervousness would only give him the upper hand in this battle of words and minds.

Amaro watched her intently; his eyes scanning her face as though he were trying to remember her. "You've gotten taller since I last saw you." He murmured.

Seraphina stiffened at his remark. _Since he last saw me…?_ She thought. _That was only three days ago!_

Amaro continued to study her. "I was referring to the last time I saw you at the Jedi temple on Coruscant. You've grown quite a bit."

Seraphina watched him, unsure of what to do. He had obviously heard her thoughts. She could leave, but now she was curious. She could hear Nathan's voice behind her; urgent. "Seraphina, get out of there!"

She knew he was right but at the same time, could Amaro actually have known her? "I could show you how I know you, Seraphina." He offered.

Seraphina was tempted to accept that suggestion. Part of her mind screamed at her to not trust him but the other part of her mind assured her that he would not hurt her. He could have harmed her if he wanted to, but he hadn't.

"The others would have to leave though." Amaro said.

Amber tensed behind her and fingered with her blaster. Seraphina turned to them. "It's okay," she assured them. "I'll shout if I need your help." Amber and Nathan reluctantly left followed closely by the guards, leaving Seraphina alone with Amaro. She turned her attention back to the all too familiar Sith lord. "Show me." She whispered.

Amaro hadn't been planning on showing her so soon but if he didn't do this now then he would never have another chance to do it again. He gazed into Seraphina's eyes. "Close your eyes." He said, almost gently. The look she gave him said that she didn't trust him. He almost said, _Trust me_ , but then she wouldn't have trusted him.

 _She doesn't even realize who I am._ He thought. "Seraphina, close your eyes." He watched as she hesitantly closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as well and began to enter her mind.

Amaro could feel her panic and fear as he attempted to get past her barriers. _I won't hurt you._ Amaro assured her.

 _Like you hurt my master?_ She thought back at him.

Amaro winced. It had only been three days since the death of Master Aven. _Seraphina,_ he said gently. _Let me in._

Slowly, her mental shields went down but Amaro could still sense her tenseness. She was ready to push him out if he did anything that would hurt her or her friends.

Amaro quickly brushed past memories of her training everyday to be a Jedi, building her lightsaber, piloting ships, and growing up on Tatooine.

 _Now that's something that we have in common._ He thought, careful to keep his thoughts to himself as he delved deeper into her mind. He came across the memories he was looking for. He watched them for a moment and then connected the pieces that seemed to be missing.

 _What are you doing?_ Seraphina asked as she sensed him doing something with her older memories.

 _You wanted to find out about how I know about you? Well, here you are._ Amaro said as he finished piecing the memories and watched them as they played out. Seraphina watched as well.

 _A younger Seraphina, around five or so, stood on a sandy dune of Tatooine, watching the suns set. Her adoptive father and mother stood nearby, watching the young girl. Seraphina's bright blue eyes reflected the orange setting suns as they descended and Tatooine's three moons began to rise in the starry night sky. Seraphina breathed out as a sigh as she watched the stars._

" _Come on, Seraphina!" her adoptive father called. "It's getting late!"_

 _Seraphina reluctantly went inside the house and crawled into bed. She glanced out the window at the stars that twinkled against the sky. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her senses._

 _A few days later, Seraphina came walking into her house after having played outside for an hour. She followed the sound of voices to the kitchen where her adoptive parents were talking with a man who was in his late twenties to early thirties._

" _What makes you think that Seraphina will even want to go with you?" her mother asked._

 _The man looked at her mother and father. "I understand your concerns, but Seraphina is strong in the Force. I'm sure you've noticed that."_

 _Seraphina's mom exchanged a look with her father before turning to the man in front of her. "We have noticed, we just didn't want to believe that it was true."_

" _Well it is true. And I know that Seraphina was adopted three years ago."_

" _How could you know that?" Seraphina's father asked._

" _Jedi records." The man said. Seraphina let out a small gasp. Could this man be a Jedi? "Anyways, if Seraphina agrees then she will come with me to Coruscant where she will be trained to be a Jedi."_

" _Seraphina," her father called. "You can come out now." Seraphina slowly came into the kitchen. She glanced at the man and her parents. "Seraphina," her father said. "This man says that you're Force-sensitive. Do you know what that means?" Seraphina shook her head._

" _This means that you can learn about the Force and be a Jedi." Her mother said._

 _The man looked at Seraphina. "The choice is yours. As a Jedi, you could save many people. If you choose to stay then I understand."_

 _Seraphina looked at her father. "Your mother and I will support whatever decision you make."_

 _Seraphina looked at the ground before making up her mind. "I want to help people." Her parents smiled at her though their eyes were sad._

 _The man stood. "Then that settles it. We must leave for Coruscant at once."_

Amaro quickly switched to another memory and watched it.

 _Two years later, Seraphina had risen to the top of her class. Now, the Council thought that she was ready for a master. Though she was only seven, she was far more mature than others her age. When she found out who her master was, she was ecstatic._

 _The man that had found her on Tatooine had been chosen to teach her. Master Dabir Aven was pleased to have this young girl as his Padawan. The Council had found out that she was a descendant of the Skywalker family and that she was incredibly powerful._

 _Master Aven worked hard to train Seraphina and she worked to listen and accept his teaching. She was progressing much faster than any other student in the history of the Jedi. She was learning quickly and soon, she would be ready for the trials._

The next memory Amaro found was one that took him by surprise for a moment before he pressed on and observed the image.

 _Eight-year-old Seraphina followed her master as he led her through the wide hallways of the Temple. She nearly tripped on her long Jedi robes multiple times. She muttered under her breath about her clumsiness but remained silent during most of the walk. Finally, the Padawan's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't stop the question that poured from her mouth._

" _Where are we going, Master?" she asked._

 _Master Aven glanced at her but did not stop his pace. "We are going to see a friend of mine and his Padawan."_

 _Before Seraphina could ask another question, Master Aven stopped and Seraphina almost ran into him. She peered around her master to see who was in front of them. A man around Master Aven's age stood close by with a boy slightly older than Seraphina. Neither of them had noticed her where she stood behind her master._

 _The boy had black hair and jade green eyes. He watched as his master and Master Aven exchanged a few words before the boy's master introduced him._

" _Dabir, this is my Padawan, Josh Aland." Josh bowed in respect to Master Aven when his master had introduced him. Master Aven offered Josh a head bow. Master Aven glanced at Seraphina._

" _Master Kyron, Padawan Aland, this is my Padawan, Seraphina Skywalker." Master Aven gestured for Seraphina to step out from behind him._

 _Seraphina shyly emerged from behind her master and bowed towards Master Kyron. Josh smiled warmly at her, having noticed her timidity. Seraphina smiled back at him, thankful for his kindness towards her._

 _Master Kyron and Master Aven began talking and walking while their Padawans followed in silence, glancing now and then at the masters in front of them and each other. While the masters talked, Seraphina watched Josh out of the corner of her eye. He fingered with hilt of his lightsaber that was clipped at his belt and Seraphina couldn't help but admire it._

 _His lightsaber was unlike any that she had seen before. It was a silver cross guard lightsaber hilt that glinted in the sun that shone through the windows of the hall. What color was his crystal? Blue? Green? Or was it a color that was rarely seen? Like purple. The only Jedi she knew of that ever had a purple kyber crystal for their lightsaber was Master Mace Windu._

 _Josh must have noticed her eyeing his hilt because he smiled at her and said, "Interested in this?" Seraphina quickly averted her gaze. Josh chuckled. "It's alright," he said gently. "I know you're curious. I noticed that you don't have a lightsaber."_

 _At this, Seraphina frowned. "I'm not old enough to have a lightsaber yet. But Master Aven said that when I'm ten he would take me to find my kyber crystal."_

" _What color are you hoping to get?"_

" _Blue, maybe." Seraphina shrugged. "I really don't know. Blue is the most common lightsaber color besides green. So…I don't know."_

 _Josh smiled. "I could show you mine later if you want."_

 _Seraphina smiled at him. "Thank you."_

Amaro nearly withdrew from Seraphina's mind. How had these memories been here but she had not remembered them? He pressed on and focused on another one of her blocked memories.

 _Josh and Seraphina, now three years older, reclined in a grassy field. Seraphina was gazing up at the blue sky. Josh was talking to her with a wide smile on his face._

" _And that's when my master slipped and fell into the marsh. I tried to help him but he insisted that he could get out of the situation himself. So he spent two hours struggling to climb out when he finally admitted that he could use my help. And when I managed to get him out he said, 'And this shows that you shouldn't reject help when you most need it.'"_

 _Seraphina laughed. "I can't believe Master Kyron did that."_

 _Josh smiled. "Yeah, well, he's like that sometimes."_

 _Seraphina fingered with her lightsaber hilt that she had made two years prior. It was a simple silver hilt. "I don't think my master and I have been to anywhere interesting like you and Master Kyron have."_

 _Josh moved so that he propped himself up with his elbow. "What about the time you went to Shili to find some more Force-sensitives?"_

 _Seraphina nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't all that interesting. The Togruta were friendly enough but I could tell that they were hesitant to tell us if they had any Force-sensitive younglings."_

" _I wish that I could go and help search for Force-sensitive beings. It would be less dangerous than going on suicide missions to other planets."_

" _Don't hold your breath." Seraphina said. "There are still lots dangers when looking for Jedi potential people. One time, my master and I ran into bounty hunters while on a trip to Naboo. This was right after I made my lightsaber. You should've seen the looks on the bounty hunter's faces when they realized that we were Jedi." Seraphina laughed at the memory. "They ran for the hills."_

 _Josh laughed with her. "I've had a few encounters like that but with pirates. I'll be lucky if I never see another pirate in my life."_

 _Seraphina turned to look at him. "Don't say that. Jedi have the worst luck ever."_

 _Josh grinned. "Are you sure it's all Jedi or just Skywalkers?" Seraphina playfully punched Josh in the arm. Josh caught her wrist. "You should be careful, Padawan Skywalker. Don't let your anger get the best of you."_

 _Seraphina couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like Master Aven."_

" _That was kind of the point." Josh replied, staring into her blue eyes._

 _Seraphina pretended not to notice. Instead, she pulled her wrist out of Josh's grip and picked up her lightsaber as she stood. "Feel like sparring?"_

 _Josh nodded and stood up, igniting his lightsaber. The green beam hummed in his grip as he held the cross guard hilt tightly. "Ready when you are."_

 _Seraphina ignited her lightsaber and the sapphire blue blade flashed to life between them. The two combatants circled each other for several seconds before beginning their fight. Seraphina struck first, bringing her lightsaber up towards Josh's chest. He deflected it easily. Seraphina kept swinging her lightsaber at him and he dodged every attack._

" _Widen your stance." Josh said. "You'll get taken down much too easily if your stance is too tight and close." As if to prove his point, Josh swept his leg under Seraphina's and she fell onto her back in the grass; her lightsaber deactivating as she went down. Josh pointed the tip of his green saber at her throat. "I win."_

 _Seraphina scowled and tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down again by Josh's boot on her shoulder. "I get it; you win. Will you let me up now?"_

 _Josh considered this. "No," he answered with a grin. "If you want to get up then you'll have to try."_

 _Seraphina glared at him before he went flying down the hill behind him. Seraphina stood and watched as he tumbled down the grassy tor. He stopped at the bottom and stood. He looked up at where she stood at the crest. "I wasn't expecting that!" he yelled as he began to climb back up the knoll. "I was expecting you to fight me off; not use the Force to throw me off a hill."_

 _Seraphina smirked. "Using the Force was better than trying to fight you." She held out her arm for her lightsaber and it flew into her outstretched hand._

" _You'll be a great Jedi someday." Josh said with a smile._

Amaro quickly tried to find the memory he had been searching for ever since entering Seraphina's mind. He didn't want to go through all of her memories. He finally found what he was looking for.

 _Twelve-year-old Seraphina watched Josh approach her from where she sat in the cafeteria. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger; emotions that a Jedi should not display._

" _Josh, are you alright?" Seraphina asked._

 _Josh didn't meet her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Seraphina."_

" _Sorry about what?" she asked, confusion blooming across her face. "What are you talking about?"_

" _I realize that I can't be a Jedi."_

" _What? Why not?"_

" _Because of the code. It doesn't make any sense."_

 _Seraphina knew the Jedi code all too well. Every Jedi and Padawan had grown up knowing it._

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

" _Josh, I-I don't understand. What about the code?"_

 _This time, Josh looked into Seraphina's eyes. "It says that we're not allowed to have emotions or passion. We're encouraged to love but we can't forge relationships. And the Jedi are supposed to be the peace-keepers but they can't keep the peace even among themselves!"_

 _Seraphina flinched at his temper. She had never seen him angry before. A salt shaker exploded nearby. "Josh, why is this such a big deal? You've spent you're entire life learning the code and the ways of a Jedi and now you get angry over it?"_

" _Because I've realized how imperfect the Jedi are. They are not the peace-keepers we grew up thinking they were. We're not allowed to show emotion which is natural and we can't have relationships."_

 _Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Relationships lead to jealousy and jealousy leads to the-"_

" _Dark Side," Josh finished. "I know, Seraphina. But, I mean, emotions can't be all that bad, right?"_

 _Seraphina averted her gaze. "I think that's something you'll have to discuss with your master."_

 _Josh scowled. "Master Kyron won't listen to what I have to say. He'll assume that I'm abandoning the Jedi Order."_

" _And are you, Josh?" Seraphina asked hotly. "Are you going to leave the Jedi Order? You wouldn't be coming to say sorry otherwise."_

" _I-I_ am _leaving, Seraphina." Seraphina let out a shaky breath, resisting the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I really am sorry. But I can't follow the code anymore. I know that now."_

" _What changed that?"_

 _Josh gazed at her and Seraphina had a nagging feeling that she was the reason he couldn't continue to be a Jedi. "I'll miss you." With that, Josh stood and left the Temple, and Seraphina never saw him again._

 _Later that evening as Seraphina tried to sleep; her thoughts were focused on Josh. Tears streamed down her cheeks and stained her pillow as she thought about her only friend who had left her._

I wish I could forget what he did. _She thought._

 **And you will.** _A voice responded to her thoughts. Seraphina sat up swiftly in the bed and looked around the dark room. Pain flooded her head like someone was driving a hot rod through her skull. She doubled over from the pain and gasped as she held her head in her hands, desperately trying to stop the pain as more tears raced down her cheeks._

 **Don't worry.** _The voice whispered. Seraphina clenched her jaw at the voice. It was cold, dark, and it made her sick._ **Josh won't bother to come back. Especially if you don't remember him. I can't have my new apprentice worry about little girls like you.** _Seraphina screamed out in agony as the pain continued until she fell unconscious at the severity of the torture._

 _When she woke up the following morning, she could barely remember what had happened the day before and since then, her memories of Josh had been blocked and hard to reach. It had pained her to not know what had happened to her best friend. Where was he? Was he even alive? For four years, the memories of her friend faded and she gave up on trying to remember them as she focused on her training._

Amaro withdrew from Seraphina's mind. He was overwhelmed with what he had seen. While watching her memories and being in her mind, he had experienced all of her emotions. Happiness at the fact that she would get to be trained as a Jedi, her excitement at having a new friend when the other Padawans regarded her coldly because she was a Skywalker, her peace when laying in the meadow, her determination to win in the duel, and her disappointment and hurt when Josh left her like so many other people did.

"Josh?" Seraphina whispered. Amaro looked at her as she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. She gasped. "Josh? Is it you?"

Amaro nodded slowly. "Yes, Seraphina, it is me."

Seraphina studied his face. Why hadn't she seen it before? Amaro Ahriman was Josh Aland; her best friend from her childhood! He was taller and his hair was longer. But his eyes were the same as always; jade green. Several emotions went through her all at once. Shock, happiness, comfort, hurt, sadness, and anger.

Amaro only watched her as she studied him. He stared into her blue eyes; eyes that he used to get lost in all the time. They were still the way he imagined them; beautiful, placid pools that reflected everything around her. Her brown hair was still done in a braid just as she always did it. She was taller than he remembered, but still short compared to him. Then again, he had always been tall. He watched as her eyes revealed her emotions. He was surprised at how many emotions happened in just a few seconds.

She suddenly stood up, her chair falling backwards at her sudden movement. Her hands were clenched into fists. "What have you done?" she asked, her voice laced with anger, disbelief, and hurt. "You went over to the Dark Side?"

Amaro stood as well and took a step towards Seraphina. She instinctively took a step back. "You wouldn't understand what I've been through."

Seraphina clenched her jaw. "We didn't know what happened to you! We spent months, _months_ , trying to find you! When they couldn't find you, everyone assumed you were dead."

"And did you assume that I was dead?"

Seraphina shook her head. "I didn't believe you were dead. I didn't _want_ to believe you were dead, Josh."

" _Don't_ call me that." Amaro hissed. "My name is _Amaro_."

Seraphina shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this. Now I'm starting to believe that you, my best friend, _Josh Aland_ , is dead." She marched out of the cell, leaving Amaro alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Whew. This chapter took forever to write. I'm so happy that I got it done. There were so many times that I had to rewrite the chapter because I wasn't happy with it. Actually, I have my sister to thank for helping me come up with Amaro's past and his connection to Seraphina. We came up with some of this while playing a game.**

 **Did anyone figure out the connection between the boy in Seraphina's memories and Amaro? Now you know why he wanted to capture Seraphina earlier in the story. Or do you?**

 **What did you guys think of the fact that General Alarick might be behind something not so cool? My sister said that if he ends up being evil (which I don't know if he will), then that gives Amber a good reason to shoot him (which I'm sure she's been wanting to do since they first met).**

 **And Nathan...He's supposed to be Seraphina's protector from Amaro. He's doing a greeeeaaaat job at protecting her since he spent the last chapter unconscious. He'll do more than just be cut my Sith lightsabers and be unconscious.**

 **Leave a review if you have any questions, character ideas, or just want to type a review to the story. This has not been easy to write but it has been fun. Private Message me any characters you guys can think of because I need more people to add to the story.**

 **Thank you to those who added this story to their list of favorites. It means a lot to me! And thank you to the special guest user who left a comment. Thank you for reading my story and I hope I can keep you all entranced in the story and in more updates to come. : )**

 **-Breann Hill**


	10. A Traitor

**A Traitor**

It had been a week since the interrogation with Amaro and Seraphina hadn't been to see him since. She couldn't face her former friend. So the general had let others handle the questionings with the Sith lord but none of them were successful.

Seraphina had done her best to avoid telling her friends about the memories and the horrible truth about Amaro. She didn't know how her friends would react. Amber wasn't happy and knew something had happened to Seraphina after her "talk" with Amaro. She had taken her anger out on the blaster targets in the training room. Nathan had spent his time meditating and training with the Force and his saber.

Seraphina had been told that Amaro would only answer to her and the general had been trying to get her to go back to his cell but she refused. She couldn't face Josh– _No, Amaro,_ she told herself. Josh was dead.

A week later, Seraphina couldn't hold in her frustration any longer. She needed to hit something so she grabbed her lightsaber and made her way to the training room. The general had been kind enough to provide her and Nathan with the droids they would use to help work with lightsabers. She powered one of them up and activated her lightsaber. She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. She deflected the blasts with her saber without opening her eyes.

After three minutes, she turned the droid off. She needed to get her anger out but there was nothing she could hit without worrying about what the general would think.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she spun around to see Nathan casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Need a sparring partner?"

Seraphina nodded and waited until Nathan activated his lightsaber before engaging him in combat. He blocked her attack easily and let her come at him. She realized his tactic a little too late. Right when she was running out of energy, he began to attack her. She was too tired to attack him and the only thing she could do was block his strikes. He moved gracefully with every swipe. His lightsaber created a yellow arc with every move before it crashed into her lightsaber, creating a white spark and turning the area between them a shade of green.

Seraphina made the mistake of attempting to stab him. He grabbed her wrist and knocked her lightsaber out of her hand before pinning her to the wall with his lightsaber at her throat. The heat scalded her skin and she looked Nathan in the eye, showing him that she wasn't going to be beaten that easily. He raised an eyebrow. Seraphina opened her hand for her lightsaber. When it reached her hand, she brought the blue beam to life between them and Nathan backed away to avoid getting cut. Seraphina was now free from the wall and moved towards Nathan, lightsaber humming in her hand.

They continued their fight for several more minutes. Neither seemed to be winning as they clashed again and again. They stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath before going at it again. They finally stopped when an officer cleared his throat.

"Miss Skywalker, the general would like you to interrogate Amaro again." He said.

Seraphina shook her head. "I told the general that I would not interrogate him anymore."

"Let me rephrase that." The officer said. "He has _ordered_ you to interrogate him."

Seraphina rolled her eyes but knew that she wouldn't get out of this one. "Fine," she sighed. "Just let me shower and change first."

Nathan joined Seraphina as she walked towards her room. "Do you want me to come with you when you go to see Amaro?"

Seraphina shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's just…the last time I did it was…shocking." Nathan remained quiet for the rest of the walk and when Seraphina reached her room, she hurried inside. She took her time in the shower and in doing her hair in its usual braid. After dressing in her usual cream colored Jedi robes, she slowly made her way towards Amaro's cell, dreading the interrogation.

* * *

Amaro could sense when Seraphina was approaching. Her Force-signature was incredibly strong and bright. The other people who had been sent to question him had gotten on his nerves and he had Force choked them. They would have died had someone not injected him with a sleeping toxin. He had passed out for what he assumed to be a few hours. He was glad it would be Seraphina confronting him with questions this time.

While Amaro wouldn't admit it, he was happy Seraphina was coming closer. Not seeing her in a week had been torture for him. While he had gone four years without seeing her, once he realized that she was alive, he began to remember her. He was struggling to fight down the feelings that rose up every time he saw or thought of her; the way she brushed the hair behind her ear, her contagious smile, infectious laugh, the way she lit up a room when she walked in no matter the situation, her light…

 _Stop!_ Amaro told himself. _She's trying to find out answers for the First Order. She is my enemy._

He looked up and almost smiled when he saw Seraphina standing right outside his cell. When the barrier dissolved and she stepped in, it was like her light slammed into him full force. The light was sickening, yes, but it was also something that Amaro didn't want to see go away.

She sat down in one of the two chairs. Amaro studied her before rising from his cot in the corner to sit across from her. Her wet hair was pulled into a tight braid. She still wore the cream colored Jedi robes that she always wore. With her hair back, it allowed Amaro to see her eyes; eyes that were the color of a clear sky; perfectly blue.

"We've received intel that the First Order is making their way towards us. What are they planning?" she asked.

Amaro looked into her eyes. "I have no idea."

Seraphina scanned his face, her eyes meeting his jade green ones. She seemed to sense that he was telling the truth. "Where are the First Order bases located?"

Amaro resisted the urge to chuckle. "And why, Seraphina, would I tell you that? You won't even tell me what planet I'm imprisoned on."

Seraphina glared at him. "That's to protect the people of the Resistance. Fine, if you won't talk, then I guess we're done here."

She stood to go but Amaro seized her wrist making her look at him, then down to her wrist which was locked in Amaro's grip, and then back at Amaro. "What do you want?"

"Besides my freedom?" Amaro asked. "The end of the Resistance." _And you._ He thought.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Like either of those things is going to happen. You'll remain in this cell and the Resistance will continue to fight." She tried to get her wrist out of his grasp but to no avail.

Amaro stood up, still keeping his hand locked around her wrist. When he stood she had to look up slightly to meet his gaze while he had to look down. She attempted to punch him in hopes that that would surprise him long enough for him to release her but instead he caught her other wrist and slammed her into the wall. Her head spun from the impact and her vision was fuzzy.

Here she was pinned against the wall for the second time that day. The grip around her wrists tightened and Amaro leaned closer to her. She glared at him as an explosion shook the building. Neither paid it any attention as they focused on each other; both of them not willing to lose this staring contest.

"You've lost, Skywalker." Amaro whispered in Seraphina's ear. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

A Resistance pilot ran towards the cell, a blaster clutched in his hand. Once the barrier dissolved, he began walking towards them, but Amaro paid him no attention. "Don't you see, Seraphina? There is no way your Resistance can withstand an onslaught by the First Order." Another explosion shook the structure and Seraphina realized what was going on.

The pilot raised the blaster but not at Amaro. At her. "I apologize, Seraphina." Amaro said to her, eyes never leaving hers. "But you won't be conscious for this fight." Amaro stepped away and the pilot shot her with the blaster. Tingling pain rippled through her body before she sank to her knees and collapsed.

* * *

Amaro caught Seraphina before her head to hit the ground. He looked at the pilot behind him. "You didn't kill her, did you?" he asked angrily.

The pilot shook his head. "I made sure it was set to stun. I know what the consequences are for disobeying your orders. And you specifically said, 'I want her alive.' Though she will wake up with a terrible headache."

Amaro only nodded as he scooped up Seraphina into his arms and stood up. He watched her chest rise and fall in an even rhythm before making his way out into the hallway. No other Resistance officers and pilots were in the hall. Turning to the pilot, he asked, "Did you grab the helmet?"

"Yes, sir," the pilot said, picking up Amaro's helmet and handing it to him.

Amaro put the helmet on and then continued down the hall towards the hanger. He poked his head out into the hanger and scanned the area. Nobody appeared to be in it. He quickly made his way over to a shuttle and climbed in. After setting Seraphina gently down in one of the passenger seats, he sat in the co-pilot's chair and the man who helped him escape sat in the pilot's seat and directed them out of the base.

"What planet were we on?" Amaro asked.

"D'Qar," the pilot answered.

"Take us to the First Order." Amaro ordered and watched as they soared into space. Looming over them were several First Order Star Destroyers. TIE fighters had been sent out to handle the Resistance; providing Amaro with the perfect distraction to escape. He glanced over at Seraphina where she still slept peacefully. He felt himself breathe out a sigh as their ship landed in the hanger of the massive Destroyer.

Amaro stood and lifted Seraphina yet again. Once the ramp had lowered, he stepped off. He had done it. He had captured what he had been chasing for the past few weeks. And nothing was going to separate him from Seraphina again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We made it to Chapter 10! This is the farthest I have ever made it in working on stories. I have been updating as much as possible and usually that is several times a week.**

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. To be honest, I am better at writing Seraphina's point of view than other's perspectives. What did you guys think of that Resistance pilot that helped Amaro escape? Let me know what your thoughts are!**

 **I am needing more people in this story so please Private Message me your character ideas, questions, or just about the story in general. Thank you to those who have left a review and added this story as a favorite. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story and that gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you!**


	11. Comfort

**Comfort**

The first thing Seraphina noticed when she began to wake up was the pain in her head. Had she had a restless night and her head was hurting from her tossing and turning? She tried to recall what had happened the day before. She remembered training with Nathan, being ordered by the general to question Amaro, arriving at Amaro's cell, him holding her to the cell wall, the Resistance pilot aiming the gun at her, and then…blackness.

Seraphina's eyes shot open and she sat up, only to have pain explode in her skull. She gripped her head with both hands as she tried to steady her breathing. With the ache in her head, it was hard for her to think. She looked around at her surroundings.

 _Where am I?_ She thought. She was in a bed in what she assumed to be living quarters. The bedspread was white while the walls were gray. There was a door to her right which she assumed led to the bathroom. She slid out of the bed and when she tried to stand, she fell back down onto the bed. She was too dizzy to stand up.

The door to the bedroom slid open and in stepped none other than Amaro. He was dressed head to toe in black, making him look like a living shadow. He turned to look at her and he walked towards her.

Seraphina's instincts screamed only one thing: _Run!_ The only exit was the door that Amaro had just entered through. Despite the dizziness in her head Seraphina stood and stepped back from the approaching Sith. She bumped into the gray wall.

Amaro continued towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said, his voice sounded odd with the helmet on.

Seraphina tried to pull her arm free but Amaro's grip was too strong and she finally gave up. "You keep saying that."

Amaro released her arm. "I swear, Seraphina, that I won't harm you."

Seraphina rubbed her arm where Amaro had grabbed her. "How do I know that I can trust you and that you won't kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you long ago."

"If you haven't killed me yet then I suppose you'll try to turn me to the Dark Side?"

Amaro shrugged. "I considered it."

Seraphina glared at him. "It won't work."

"I know that you've been struggling to fight off the Dark Side for quite some time now."

"Yes, that's true, but I know that you struggle to keep the Light from overpowering the darkness inside of you."

"There is no more light in me." Amaro growled.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what Ben Solo said to my mother but look at what happened. Someone who was so immersed in the Dark Side wouldn't care about keeping me here. If I have so much light in me as you say, then wouldn't be easier to kill me?"

"I don't want you dead."

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions. For now, you are my special guest."

Seraphina scoffed. "'Special guest'? That's code for 'important prisoner'."

Amaro glared at her before walking towards the door. "Take a shower. I'll be back in an hour." He paused before leaving. "And don't think about trying to escape. I'll know if you try any attempt at leaving." He left the room without another word.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. She was smart enough not to try to leave…for now. She took a shower and when she exited the bathroom, she spotted a dresser and walked over to it. She pulled a drawer open and stared at the contents with disdain. The drawers were filled with black-colored clothing. Reluctantly, she pulled on one of the black shirts and a pair of pants. They fit perfectly. She looked down at the clothing and groaned. She hated black.

She found a brush in one of the bathroom drawers and brushed her wet hair. She began braiding it when she heard the sound of her bedroom door sliding open. She sensed Amaro's presence enter the room. He walked towards the bathroom and noticed the way she was doing her hair.

"Do you always put it in a braid?" he asked as she secured the end of the braid with a rubber band.

"Yes," she answered. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"You've been doing your hair like that since we were kids."

"It helps to keep it out of my face, especially if I'm on a mission."

"You Jedi never do anything fun." He turned and walked towards the door leading out.

Seraphina stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh and the Sith do?"

Amaro stopped and looked at her. "I never said that though we are a bit more spontaneous." He made his way towards the door. "Don't try anything funny. I'll be back later today to check on you."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"I have left you a datapad so that you can read. Just don't try to do anything that would anger me. If you want to go anywhere on the ship then you'll have to wait until I get back." He left the room, the door sliding closed behind him and Seraphina heard the sound of a lock engaging.

She rolled her eyes and scanned the room. Besides the bed and dresser, a black leather couch and a wooden table were also in the room. Seraphina grabbed the datapad and turned it on. As she searched for something interesting to read, her thoughts turned to Amaro. _Why did he capture me?_ She thought. _Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill me?_

She settled for reading about lightsaber forms and her eyes scanned the text as she read. She read for hours, studying anything that seemed interesting to her that didn't have to do with the Dark Side. Finally, the door opened and Amaro stepped in. He seemed slightly surprised at the fact that she was reading.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

"No," she answered, not looking up from the content she was reading.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding frustrated and crossing his arms.

"I'm not hungry." She lied. She was hungry but she didn't trust the food that the First Order would have for her.

Amaro approached her. "They're not going to poison you." He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "You are under my protection while on this ship."

Seraphina tilted her head back to look at him. She was surprised to see his mask off and it only reminded her that she was looking at her old friend. She quickly looked back at the datapad she held. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. If anyone so much as touches a hair on your head, they will answer to me."

Seraphina gave a small laugh. "If you made that threat then I don't think anyone's going to touch me. If I'm lucky then they won't even look at me for fear that you might slit their throat."

Amaro smiled down at her even though she didn't look at him. "You've been in here for hours. Would you like to get out?"

"And go where? I doubt you'll take me to the hanger or the bridge."

"No," Amaro agreed. "But we have a training room. I thought, perhaps, that you might want to spar. I have your lightsaber and you'll only be allowed to use it if you're with me."

Seraphina was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Let's go." She stood but immediately regretted it when dizziness overtook her senses and she wavered. Amaro caught her before she could collapse and set her on the couch.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little dizzy." She said holding a hand to her head.

"It might be from lack of food and water. I'll have a droid bring you something." He left the room and Seraphina stayed on the couch, her head still pounding. She closed her eyes in an attempt to diminish the pain. The door opened and Amaro walked in with a droid behind him. The droid set the food on the table and left. Amaro handed her a cup of water. "Drink this. It should help your head." Seraphina took the cup but looked at it skeptically. "I didn't put anything in it. I was being honest when I said that the food and water wasn't poisoned." Seraphina took a sip of the liquid.

She let her gaze wander to Amaro and couldn't help but think of the time they had spent as children. Amaro noticed her watching him. "Why do keep looking at me?"

Seraphina looked down at the cup in her hand. "I was just thinking about the time that we spent on Coruscant together at the Temple." She said quietly and hoped that mentioning his old life wouldn't cause him to become angry.

Amaro sighed. "That was a long time ago, Seraphina. I'm not the same boy I was then."

Seraphina nodded solemnly. "I've noticed. You keep telling me that Josh Aland is dead and has been replaced by Amaro Ahriman. But I can't help but believe that Josh is still alive, somewhere inside of you. That would explain the light still inside you and the reason that you can't kill me."

Amaro clenched his fists as he stared down at the girl in front of him. Seraphina didn't look up at him, sensing his growing frustration. "Perhaps there is a _different_ reason I haven't killed you yet."

Seraphina still wouldn't meet his gaze. She was afraid to see what was in his eyes. "And what reason is that?" anger spiced her voice. Her own frustration was begging to be let out and she tried to shove it down.

Amaro chuckled, the frustration still evident through the Force but he was doing his best not to let it out just yet. "I must keep some of those secrets to myself. And be careful, Jedi. You mustn't let your anger out. Didn't your master teach you that?" He taunted.

That did it. The plate of food on the table exploded. Seraphina was finally looking at Amaro but her eyes were filled with hatred. She stood up and marched over to him. For someone who was unbalanced only minutes earlier, she had very good stability right now. "How dare you talk about Master Aven!" she yelled. Slowly, her tense form began to relax. She looked down and turned away from Amaro. "I know that you're trying to make me angry and get me to turn to the Dark Side."

Amaro was slightly stunned at what had just happened. She had been angry a moment ago; that was what he had been hoping for. But then, she had calmed down. The Force seemed to amplify her sorrow and suffering. Her heart was broken. When Amaro had killed her master, her heart had shattered. How had he not noticed earlier?

He should have known better than to hurt her further. Her family had abandoned her on Tatooine, her best friend had left her alone at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and her master was dead… Amaro had the urge to comfort her. Where was Amaro getting this idea to comfort her and soothe her hurt?

 _The Force…_ he decided. It was telling him to console his prisoner. Why would it do that?

His master had told him to always listen to the Force. So he did. He moved towards Seraphina and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She turned around in his arms and hugged him in return. He hadn't hugged anyone in…Wow. It had been five years since he had hugged anyone. He glanced down at Seraphina and noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks.

She had been crying silently. Her breathing was shaky and Amaro was sure that she would pull away once she realized that she was hugging him. But she didn't. She stayed near him, his arms still wrapped around her and holding her close to him. Her own arms were hugging him, a silent request to not let her go. Amaro noticed three more tears make their way down her cheek. The last time he had held her like this was when she had been terrified by something on a mission, she, Amaro, and their two masters had been on.

Seraphina finally pulled away and she stepped back, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, I…" her voice trailed off. Apparently, she couldn't figure out what to say. Amaro could easily tell that she was desperately trying not to cry again. She was still in a fragile state; ready to break at any moment. She took a deep, quivering breath and a tear slid down her cheek unchecked. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Amaro could only remember one time where she had been like this. And that was during the mission he had thought about only moments before. Seraphina rarely ever seemed to break down. She always seemed strong and in control. But on rare occasions did she ever cry.

Amaro couldn't help himself. He pulled her in for another hug and she buried her face in his chest and cried. Her body shook in his grip at her silent sobbing.

"When will this fighting end?" she whispered.

"The only way we can stop this fight is if you surrender to me because-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean this war between the First Order and the Resistance. It's been going on for so long now, starting with Anakin and Obi-Wan."

Amaro sighed. "War is inevitable. There will always be something to fight for."

"And what are you fighting for?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you fighting for?" she repeated. "The First Order, power, what?"

Amaro pondered this. "I-I'm not sure."

"So you're fighting for some unknown reason?"

Amaro couldn't believe his answer. He didn't know what he was fighting for. He pulled away. "Now that you're able to stand, why don't we spar?"

Seraphina nodded and followed Amaro out of the room. He led her down a bunch of winding hallways. Finally, they ended their trek at a set of gray doors. Amaro opened them and they stepped inside. Once inside the spacious gym, Amaro handed her the silver hilt of her saber. She activated the blade and watched it leap from the handle.

Amaro gripped his hilt. _He still uses a cross guard lightsaber hilt._ Seraphina thought. She remembered when his lightsaber used to be green instead of red.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, lightsaber humming in his hand.

"Are you?" Seraphina countered as she got into position. "If I recall correctly, I won our last duel."

"You had Solo shoot me! That doesn't count! And I have you as my guest-"

"Prisoner," she corrected.

"I would think that makes me the winner of our last encounter."

Seraphina snorted and rolled her eyes. "You had that _traitor_ shoot me for you." Amaro attacked her; his swing was blocked by her blue saber. Seraphina scowled at him. "When did this turn into an aggressive negotiation?"

"About thirty seconds ago." Amaro smirked. He withdrew from their fight before sweeping his red blade at her feet.

She jumped back and he struck again, not giving her time to attack. All she could do was defend. Amaro pressed on and she was forced to retreat several steps. Amaro noted her stance.

"Keep your stance wide." He advised.

She glanced down briefly and Amaro swept his leg under her. She fell down, smacking the back of her head against the ground. Amaro winced at the sound of the impact. He knelt next to her and placed a hand gently on the back of her head where a bump had taken up residence. She winced at the contact.

"So much for not hurting you. I'm so sorry." Amaro apologized.

Seraphina gave a small laugh despite the pain. "I blame the floor and my poor stance."

Amaro helped her stand. "Come with me." He led her down the halls towards her room. Once they entered, he ordered her to sit.

She obediently sat down on the couch and Amaro approached her from behind. "How bad is it?" he asked her.

"It's not that bad." The Force told Amaro that she was lying.

He placed two fingers on the bump and she winced. "I barely touched it."

"I-I know. It-it's just sore." She said quietly.

Amaro covered the bump with his hand and focused on it. Energy ran up his arm and ended at Seraphina's head. He felt the bump shrink and then vanish. When he removed his hand, the bump was gone. Seraphina rubbed the back of her head.

"How did you do that?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Force healing." He answered.

"I didn't know that you had that ability."

"Not many Force-sensitives do."

"Isn't Force healing a Jedi technique?"

Amaro scoffed. "Is that what they taught you? Force healing can be used on both sides of the Force."

"I…didn't know that."

Amaro sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The Jedi are liars."

Seraphina crossed her arms. "Jedi sitting right in front of you, remember?"

Amaro smiled. "How could I forget? You're the youngest Jedi Knight in history. But I know that you're having doubts about being a Jedi."

Seraphina uncrossed her arms and looked away. "I am not."

"You feel as though you're not meant to be a Jedi. Perhaps you're meant for the Dark Side."

Seraphina scowled at him. "Not likely,"

"Then what? If you're not supposed to be a Jedi or a Sith, then what are you supposed to be?" Amaro paused. "A Gray Jedi?"

Seraphina knew what a Gray Jedi was. They operated with both the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. They walked the line down the middle of the Force but had to struggle so as not to fall to one side. She didn't say anything.

"Search your feelings. You know what I'm saying about the Jedi are true." He exited the room and Seraphina was left alone with her thoughts.

She wouldn't succumb to the Dark Side but she also knew that she couldn't belong solely to the Light Side as well. She knew that Amaro was right. The Jedi had lied to her and they weren't the peacekeepers everyone thought they were. Perhaps she was meant to be a Gray Jedi.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I have been in such a good mood lately. I finished writing my first book for this series that I want to do. Now I just have to do some major editing on it and hopefully get it published. And it is an actual book, not a fanfiction. This was one of my goals for 2016 and I am so happy it was accomplished. This is a 19 chapter story so far and that is the most I have written when doing a story. And I'm only 14!**

 **I am thinking about bringing this Star Wars story to a close within the next few chapters and creating a sequel. Let me know your thoughts about that.**

 **So what did you guys think of Amaro comforting Seraphina? Are we sure that Josh Aland isn't still in there somewhere?**

 **And what about Seraphina not believing that she is meant for the Light Side? What do you guys think of her becoming a Gray Jedi? Or maybe a Sith?**

 **Amaro still remembers his time with her when they were both Jedi Padawans. You guys do remember that little scene where Amaro was showing her that blocked memory of she and him sparring, right? I couldn't help but repeat that part.**

 **So Seraphina has some doubts about being a Jedi, Amaro claims that Josh is dead but he was just holding Seraphina in an attempt to soothe her heartache, and hopefully you guys will love hearing about some Amber stuff later on. I think I made it pretty clear that Amber does not like her father. She has Daddy issues.**

 **Please review and tell me if you guys would like a sequel to this story when I am done with it. Help me readers, you're my only hope. : )**


	12. An Attempted Rescue

**An Attempted Rescue**

"Seraphina's been gone for three days!" Amber yelled at the general. "We have to rescue her!" Nathan laid a hand on Amber's shoulder but she shook him off. "The longer she's in that Sith's hands, the longer she's exposed to the Dark Side. Do you really want _two_ Sith's coming to attack, General?"

"Miss Solo, we're forming a plan to retrieve young Skywalker, but we need you to be patient." The general replied smoothly.

Amber glared at the man in charge. "We have been patient. We have to get her back, and fast. For all we know, Amaro is leading her down the Sith path right now!"

* * *

Seraphina focused on the object in front of her, a glass cup. She closed her eyes and imagined the object in her mind. She willed it to rise and it did, floating three feet off the ground and above Seraphina's head. The door to her room opened and Amaro walked in, breaking her concentration. The glass dropped to the ground and shattered at her crossed legs.

She jumped up and away from the fractured pieces, but not before one of them nicked her leg. She rubbed the new wound. "I don't suppose you could give me a warning when you're on your way here?"

Amaro noticed the shards of glass on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seraphina answered. "You startled me; that's all." A droid came rolling into the room and sucked up the pieces of broken glass before leaving. "I thought you had a meeting to attend to? You said it was supposed to last a few hours."

"We had a few minutes for a break so I came to check up on you."

"I was slightly bored so I thought that I would meditate and use the Force for awhile to amuse myself."

"Yes, my concern would be that you would get bored from having to be cooped up in here for so long."

Seraphina waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

Amaro nodded and made his way towards the door. "The meeting will end in three hours. I trust that you will be here by the time I get back?"

"I won't make any promises." Seraphina teased as he left.

* * *

"Does the general _want_ Seraphina to become a Sith?" Amber yelled at Nathan who was sitting cross-legged on the ground of the training room.

"Amber, I'm trying to meditate." Nathan replied and inhaled deeply.

"I can't believe he's not doing anything." Amber complained as she paced back and forth in front of Nathan.

"Amber…" Nathan had opened his eyes and was watching her.

"I mean, seriously, I know that not everybody likes Skywalkers but we still need to rescue her."

"Amber…" Nathan tried again.

"And I'm not saying just because she's my cousin, but I don't want her to go down the Dark Side."

"Amber…"

"I've heard enough stories from Aunt Rey and Grandpa Luke about my father and Darth Vader to know that the Dark Side is _really_ bad."

"Amber…"

"What Nathan?!"

Before Nathan could answer, a voice came to life over the loudspeaker. "All appropriate personnel please prepare for the attack on the First Order."

Amber looked wide-eyed at Nathan. "Do you think that's a rescue mission?"

Nathan nodded and stood up. "That's what I was trying to tell you. If you had calmed down and stopped talking long enough to explain…"

Amber blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I just…Seraphina's in trouble."

Nathan made his way towards the hanger. "Then let's go get her." Amber grinned and followed him.

* * *

Seraphina was glad that the three hours were up, even if it meant that Amaro was coming back. At least now she wouldn't be bored and alone. When he came walking into the room, Seraphina was on the couch with the datapad hovering over her head.

Amaro sighed and removed his helmet. "Come with me."

Seraphina immediately put the datapad down and sat up. "Are we going to spar?"

"No," he answered. "I want to show you something."

"Okay…" she stretched out the word. "Show me what?"

"I guess you'll find out." He said as he led her out of the room. When they stopped, it was outside the training room's doors.

"I thought you said we weren't going to spar?"

"We're not." He opened the doors and gestured for her to go inside. When she stepped inside, he followed her, closing the doors behind him.

He walked towards the center of the room and sat down. He gestured for Seraphina to sit as well. When she was seated in front of him, she asked. "What now?"

"Close your eyes." He said. She raised an eyebrow, obviously repeating the last time they had done this when he was a prisoner of the Resistance. He couldn't help but smile. "Trust me, Seraphina. Close your eyes." He expected her to keep them open, but to his surprise, she obeyed and closed her eyes. "I want to find out why your memories of me were blocked. Okay?" She only nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering her mind.

* * *

Amber glanced at the blue streaks of hyperspace from her seat in the X-wing. "Preparing to exit hyperspace in five…four…three…two…one." The streaks vanished, revealing three First Order Star Destroyers. "Alright everybody, let's begin the plan."

Several voices responded to Amber's order and five X-wings and A-wings broke off from the formation as a distraction while the remaining ships separated into three groups and each group approached a Star Destroyer. Amber's heart pounded in her chest. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the Destroyer in the lead. Her group landed in the hanger and she jumped out of the ship, her blaster ready. Seven Stormtroopers made their way towards her but a few well-aimed shots stopped them from coming closer.

Nathan exited his X-wing and hurried over to Amber. "Let's hurry."

Amber nodded and began leading the way down the halls. She shuddered as they walked, thinking about her time here as Amaro's prisoner. Tuning into the Force as best she could, Amber tried to locate Seraphina's signature. Amber had finally told Nathan what Amaro told her; she was Force-sensitive. Nathan had given her only a small amount of training so she was able to at least use the Force to her advantage.

Amber crept around the corner of a hallway, Nathan right behind her. _Focus on the Force, Amber._ She told herself. _Focus on Seraphina._ Amber stepped into the hallway. _There._ Seraphina was close; Amber could feel her Force signature. It was brighter than most, almost like staring at the sun.

Amber glanced at Nathan. "I found her. She's in this next room."

Nathan nodded. "I can sense her."

Amber cautiously approached the room. She opened the doors and froze when she saw Amaro.

* * *

Amaro was too distracted by Seraphina's blocked memories to sense the two approaching people. When the door slid to the side and his eyes flew open, did he realize why they were here.

Amber Solo and Nathan Mahir stood in the doorway, watching the two Force users. Amaro watched as Seraphina opened her eyes and whipped her head around, a grin spreading on her face and her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Amber! Nathan!" she stood up and took a step towards them.

Amaro jumped up and grabbed onto her wrist, shoving her behind him and putting himself between the two rescuers and Seraphina. "She is not leaving!" Amaro yelled, activating his red lightsaber. His eyes momentarily turned yellow before reverting to their usual jade green.

Nathan lit up his acid yellow saber while Amber readied her blaster. Amaro had found out who was the cause of Seraphina's blocked memories. He knew the person who had caused her to forget about him. Amaro was determined to keep Seraphina with him. She had been taken away from him once before; he would not allow it to happen again.

When Amber had fired her first blaster bolt at him, he deflected it easily and slowly advanced towards them like a predator. Amber began firing off a round of random shots, each deflected by Amaro's saber. A shove from behind caused Amaro to fall forward. He dropped to his knees, his lightsaber deactivating as he went down. He heard the sound of footsteps retreating into the hall and disappearing as they got farther away.

He looked up in time to see Seraphina standing in the doorway, looking at him. He met her gaze before she fled, leaving him in the training room. Amaro felt her presence growing farther and farther away.

* * *

Seraphina opened her eyes after having felt Amaro slip out of her mind. They had only witnessed one memory and it hadn't felt that long. Then she felt Nathan's familiar Force signature in the room. She looked behind her to see Nathan and Amber standing there.

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at seeing her two best friends. "Amber! Nathan!" she exclaimed, standing up and taking a step towards them.

Amaro had also stood up and had grabbed her wrist, shoving her behind him. "She is not leaving!" Amaro yelled. Seraphina noticed his eyes change from jade green to yellow, and then back to green. Her heart pounded against her ribs in fear.

Amber shot at him, but Amaro easily deflected the shot with his saber and moved towards the pair. Seraphina watched this go on and soon began to fear that her friends would be cut down if Amaro managed to reach them. She did the first thing that came to mind. She used the Force and pushed Amaro. It surprised him and he toppled forward, falling to his knees. Amber motioned for Seraphina to follow them and then she and Nathan retreated down the hall.

Seraphina hurried after them, but paused in the doorway. She looked down at Amaro who was raising his head to look at her. When his eyes met hers, her heart nearly stopped. His eyes were asking her a silent question. _Don't leave. Please…stay._

Seraphina quickly looked away and followed her friends. She climbed into Amber's X-wing. "How are you doing?" Amber asked as they took off.

"A little squished." Seraphina said. "But other than that, I'm alright."

"Good." Amber said. "To be honest, we thought that he had turned you to the Dark Side."

"I would never to go to the Dark Side."

"Good. I don't need any more family members becoming Sith lords."

Seraphina noticed the anger spicing her cousin's voice. "You're thinking about your father, aren't you?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, I was." Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "So what did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Actually, you're not gonna believe this, but Amaro Ahriman was an old friend of mine from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Amber nearly choked on the water she had been drinking. "He…what?!"

"Yeah, he was actually my best friend." And quietly she added, "And my only one."

"Why do you Skywalkers always make friends that end up becoming enemies?" Amber asked, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Seraphina crossed her arms. It wasn't easy in the cramped space.

"You heard me. You Skywalkers make enemies everywhere you go."

Seraphina scowled at Amber. "Where are we headed to?"

"D'Qar." Amber responded.

"Change the coordinates." Seraphina ordered.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked as she brought the ship out of hyperspace.

"Set our new destination to Ahch-To."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So we are coming to a close on this story. I decided that I _will_ be making a sequel to this story. I have enjoyed writing this, but then again, I love writing in general.**

 **Please review this story, and I desperately need new characters. So please, if you have any character ideas, PM me. I want to hear them.**

 **I am still debating on what to call my next story but I think I figured it out. So we will wait and see. Thank you to those who have added this story as their favorite and has followed it. You guys have no idea how much that means to me.**


	13. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Ahch-To?" Amber asked as they reentered hyperspace. "Why Ahch-To?"

"Trust me." Seraphina said.

"Amber?" Nathan's voice came through the headset Amber was wearing. "Why have you changed course?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Relax, Nathan. Seraphina had me change our destination. We're taking an unplanned detour."

Nathan sighed. "Fine. I trust you. I'll keep an eye on the general."

"Good idea. If anything happens, just know that we're heading to Ahch-To."

"Thanks."

Seraphina shifted and tried to focus on the journey and not Amber's questions. But her thoughts kept turning to Amaro. She was sure that Josh was still in him. Amaro holding her had been proof of that. He still had the desire to protect her, comfort her, and be there for her. She laughed silently to herself. He had been that way since they had met for the first time on Coruscant. Her thoughts turned to the memory she and Amaro had seen; another one of her blocked memories. Not meaning to, Seraphina slipped into the memory.

* * *

 _Seraphina, now thirteen, lay in bed, tired from the training she had received earlier that day, but for some unknown reason, she wasn't able to fall asleep. Why? While her body begged to be allowed to rest, her mind was active._

Josh… _she thought. It had been two years since her friend had disappeared. But…why did he leave? Every time she tried to remember, she couldn't. It was like her connection to him had broken._

 _Her master had said to assume that he was part of the Force now. She knew what that meant. Her master meant to imply that he was dead. Seraphina knew better, though. Josh wasn't dead. Seraphina would be able to feel if he was gone._

 _Her thoughts turned to him again. She was beginning to forget more and more about her old friend. Every memory of him was slowly vanishing. Each night, more memories would vanish and she couldn't remember them no matter how hard she tried._

 _She sat up and took a deep breath._ Focus. _She told herself._ Remember. Think about Josh. _She searched through her memories of Josh, desperately trying to hold on to as many as possible. And then she felt the familiar hum of their connection. She followed it, keeping a hold of the bond._

 _Her mind was filled with images. She saw an older man with black hair and jade green eyes swinging a red lightsaber. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his brow._

Josh… _Seraphina thought. Though he was older, maybe around fifteen or sixteen, she didn't have trouble recognizing him._

 _He stopped his saber mid-swing and turned around in a circle. "Seraphina?" he whispered. He had not thought about her since his master had told him that she was no longer remembered him. "Seraphina is that you?"_

 _"Yes," Seraphina wanted to shout with joy about finding her friend. "I knew you weren't dead!"_

 _Josh furrowed his brow. "Of course I'm not dead." He closed his eyes and focused on the bond that joined him to Seraphina._ Are you alright?"

Yes, _Seraphina returned the thought. She felt their bond strengthen and continue to hum. She couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have this connection reestablished with her long-lost friend._

 _The Force swirled around her and wrapped around her, almost like a hug. She sensed Josh's familiar presence in the Force as it enfolded her. Yet there was something different about it._ Are **you** okay?

 _He was silent for a few minutes before answering,_ I'm fine. I've just been through a big change, is all.

Is that why your Force signature is different? _She asked._

 _Josh seemed surprised._ You could tell?

 _Seraphina rolled her eyes and she was sure that Josh could feel it across the bond._ Of course I could tell. I'm not stupid.

That's not what I meant! _Josh quickly said._

I know your Force signature well enough to know that it's changed quite a bit.

 _Josh sighed._ I thought you had forgotten about me.

I…well… _Seraphina couldn't figure out what to say._

Did you forget about me?

Sort of. I can't remember some of my memories of you and- _a searing pain exploded in Seraphina's head. She screamed out in pain across their bond._

Seraphina! _Josh yelled, concern obvious in his voice._

 _The bond went limp and Seraphina grasped her head in her hands. This pain had come every night for two years but it had never been this intense._

 **You are grating on my nerves.** _The voice said. Seraphina hated that voice._ **You are persistent. I will give you that. But your attempts to find my Padawan are going to end…now!**

 _Seraphina bit back a scream as another wave pain washed over her. Her head pounded and her heartbeat was erratic. As the master of the voice began to push his way into her head, she pushed back._

 **You are strong with the Force. My student didn't lie about that.** _As Seraphina and the person behind the voice wrestled for control of who would enter her mind, the voice continued to talk, each word making Seraphina want to hide._ **Perhaps I should have tried to turn you, Skywalker. When my Padawan said he had forged a bond with a Skywalker, I had my doubts. But now I see that your bond with him is strong, indeed.**

 _The man pushed his way into Seraphina's mind and her defenses crumbled. The pain intensified now that he was in her head._

 **You are too much of a distraction for my Padawan. You will only turn him away from the Dark Side.**

 _Seraphina screamed as the rest of her memories of Josh disappeared. The pain was excruciating._

Get out! _Seraphina screamed in her mind._

 **That is not a possibility. If I allow you to retain your memories of my Padawan, then he will be too distracted by your attempts to contact him.**

 _Seraphina felt the bond that connected her to Josh disappear. The searing pain returned and Seraphina felt as though her head was going to explode. The pain was too much. She couldn't keep fighting this man out of her head._

 _Each memory of her best friend vanished. Her bond with him had been destroyed, leaving an aching void inside of her. She gave up the fight and let the man do what he wished._

 **Good.** _The voice whispered. Nausea boiled in Seraphina's stomach._ **Stop fighting. Give up.**

 _The pain lessened and Seraphina suddenly felt exhausted. She laid down and closed her eyes as her head throbbed. A tear slid down her cheek as the last memory of Josh faded._

 _"I'm sorry Josh." She whispered out loud… and then she forgot about him._

* * *

"Seraphina!" Amber yelled.

Seraphina opened her eyes, unaware that she had fallen asleep. "W-what?"

"We've arrived on Ahch-To." Amber said. "Why did you want to come here?"

Seraphina quickly exited the X-wing and landing on the rocky terrain of the island they had landed on, glad to get out of the cramped ship. Her muscles aching from the flight, she stretched. "I don't have an exact reason to be here, but there is a reason."

Amber rolled her eyes and jumped out of the X-wing. "So we came here based on a hunch?"

Seraphina ignored her and began walking up the stone steps of the island, unsure of where they led to. Amber reluctantly followed her cousin. They passed by stone huts, some looking as though they had been recently used. That was good news if it meant people friendly to Jedi and smugglers lived here.

Seraphina kept on walking, not sure where she was going. She stopped on a grassy cliff, water splashing against the rocks below. Six people sat on the grass, gazing out at the sea; oblivious to the pair that had just arrived. A young woman with brown hair pulled into three buns jerked her head up and looked at the two girls that stood at the top of the stone stairs.

The woman stood and slowly walked towards them. She stopped in front of Seraphina and two eyed each other. The woman had hazel eyes and her skin was tan. She looked over Seraphina with a sense of surprise, disbelief, and relief. "Seraphina?" she whispered.

Seraphina's eyes widened as she heard the woman speak her name with such familiarity. "Do I know you?"

The woman couldn't stop herself from pulling Seraphina into a hug and crying. "Oh…Seraphina. I thought I would never see my baby girl again."

Seraphina's body stiffened in surprise. "Mom?" She returned the warm embrace. The other five joined the woman.

"Rey?" the old man asked. "Who is this?"

The woman the man had called Rey pulled away and turned to the man, a smile on her face despite the tears still making their way down her cheeks. "Dad, this is my daughter, Seraphina."

The man's mouth dropped open as he stared at Seraphina. "This…this young lady is your…daughter?"

Rey nodded. "Yes, Dad."

Seraphina looked at the people who had gathered near her and Rey. A man with black hair and dark eyes wasn't focused on Seraphina but on Amber. Seraphina turned to see Amber staring at the man.

Through the Force, Seraphina could sense her cousin's emotions. Anger, hurt, regret, guilt, relief, and happiness radiated off of her friend in waves. All of them were directed at the man.

Suddenly, Amber ran forward and into the man's arms. He hugged her tightly and Amber cried. "I'm so sorry I left."

The man made a shushing sound as he stroked Amber's hair. "You're safe; that's what matters."

The anger that was churning inside of Amber only seconds ago melted away. "Daddy, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Amber." The man said.

Seraphina felt a tear slide down her cheek at seeing Amber and her father, Ben Solo, reunited. Rey pulled Seraphina close. Seraphina hung onto the woman, her newly found mother. The old man, who was now her grandfather, pulled an older woman into a hug. She whispered something to the man and he nodded.

Seraphina's heart slowly started to mend.

* * *

Sitting around a fire, the Skywalkers and Solos couldn't wipe away their smiles. Two people who were not related to the Skywalkers, Poe Dameron and Finn, formerly known as FN-2187, a Stormtrooper, sat nearby. Seraphina sat close to her mother and grandfather while Amber was practically inseparable from Ben.

"What have you been doing these past fourteen years?" Rey asked her daughter.

Seraphina shrugged. "I spent three years on Tatooine before going to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi."

"I told you we should have checked Tatooine!" Finn shouted at the middle-aged Resistance pilot.

Poe glared at his friend. "Luke swore to not go back to Tatooine and Rey hates desert planets. Ben was working in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Turning to Ben, Poe added, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize your own niece."

Rey shook her head. "It's fine. So Seraphina, tell me about Coruscant."

"Well, I was assigned to my master when I was eight and met his friend's Padawan. My master, Master Aven, wanted me to meet Master Kyron's Padawan, Josh. We became really good friends until…" Seraphina's voice died. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her friend.

"Until?" Luke prompted.

"Until…he left the Order." Seraphina finished quietly.

Ben stared at Seraphina. "You mean he became a-"

"Sith." Seraphina confirmed. "Before arriving on Ahch-To, I was his prisoner for awhile. We both knew about how he used to be my friend."

"What did he do to you while you were there?" Rey asked.

"Nothing. He was almost…friendly…to me while I was onboard his ship. He was gentle and didn't want me getting hurt."

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm still convinced that he wanted to turn Seraphina to the Dark Side."

"Agreed." Luke crossed his arms.

Ben just looked into the fire separating him from Rey and Seraphina. Amber looked at her father. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Ben looked at his daughter before turning his attention to Seraphina. "Seraphina, do you know why he left the Jedi Order?"

Seraphina bit her bottom lip. "He-he said that it was because of the code. He said it didn't make any sense and that he could no longer follow it."

Luke looked up at the stars before returning his gaze to his granddaughter. "This new Sith is your enemy, Seraphina. And unfortunately, we are not allowed to get involved in the fight between you and him. We can train you, however and prepare you as best we can."

Seraphina smiled. "I'd like that, thank you." While the conversation carried on to less depressing matters, Seraphina thought about her talk with Amaro. She continued to feel the pull the Dark Side. It was begging her to use her emotions to destroy her enemies. She was doing her best to ignore it but she was failing. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped that she could do it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay so Amber doesn't hate her father as much as we thought. In fact, she really missed him. Seraphina was reunited with her mother and Amber and her father were also brought together. I think this is where I will bring this story to an end.**

 **Don't worry though. I am making a sequel and it shall be called...(drum roll please)... _The Gray Jedi_. Please review and read the next story. Thank you for reading _The Fight Continues_ and I hope you guys will enjoy the next story for _Star Wars_.**


End file.
